Working together
by luckydog
Summary: don't read it. it is my worst fanfic. Stay away. don't read. i'm warning you. Do not Read but if you do review. just so i know if it IS my worst fic. Finished. just so you know.
1. Confrontation

Confrontation.  
  
Sakura smiled happily as she roller bladed down the lane near Yukito's house. It was lined with cherry blossoms. Being spring they were all in full bloom. Sakura has neat, honey brown, shoulder length hair, with bright green eyes, a strong jaw and an athletic build. Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh no." she gasped. "I'm late. (Sigh,) I promised Tomoyo I would meet her at ten thirty." It was spring break. So Sakura was going to meet Tomoyo at a café. Skidding round the corner she ran into Syaoran. Syaoran also has an athletic build with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. (He's also taller then Sakura.) On a reflex he grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a hug before she tripped him over as she fell. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to see Syaoran's worried face looking down at her. "Are you-" Syaoran started. "S-sorry I gotta go. Late." Sakura left at top speed. Syaoran looked after her confused. Sakura arrived at the café, huffing and gasping for air. Sakura then said a breathless "Hello" to Tomoyo. Tomoyo has waist length hair, with kind sapphire blue eyes. Her height is average as is her body build. (Sorry to all those who you what the characters look like.) "So, Sakura." Tomoyo giggled. "What were you running from? Or should I say who." "Ah, no one." Sakura laughed nervously. "No one at all." "Are you sure it wasn't Syaoran, Sakura?" Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. "Okay." Sakura finally admitted. "I ran into Syaoran, then bolted." "Sakura that's rude!" Tomoyo laughed. "I know." Sakura looking embarrassed. "But what can I do." "Why don't you go and apologize." Tomoyo suggested. "Don't forget to talk to him while you're at it." "Yeah." Sakura smiled triumphantly. "Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura bladed down the walkway. "See you tomorrow." She called out. "Bye" Tomoyo managed to yell before a black car pulled up.  
* Sakura bladed up the drive and sat down on the step. I should take something to apologize with. Sakura thought. I know! I'll take one of dad's deserts. Sakura was smiling by the time she opened the door. Touya walked past. "Hello squirt." He called out. Sakura screamed. "I'm not a squirt!" She frowned. "Oh, hi Sakura." "Hi Yukito." Sakura said looking up at him. "Is he still giving you a hard time?" Yuki asked. "Yup, but it's nothing I can't handle." She answered. Sakura bounced into the kitchen feeling happy. "Hi Sakura." Fujitaka said. "Hi dad." Sakura walked over to Nadeshiko. "Hello mom." Sakura turned to Fujitaka. "Dad do we have any extra deserts?" She asked. "No." He answered looking serious. "But we do have some chocolate you can have." Fujitaka's smile returned. "Thanks Dad." Sakura started for her bedroom when Fujitaka stopped doing the dishes and turned around to face her. "Sakura if you're going out don't forget to take a jacket. it may be spring but it's still cold." "Don't worry I will." Sakura called out from halfway up the stairs. Kero was reading in front of the door when he heard Sakura's footsteps pounding down the corridor. Oh no. I better move away from the door. Kero hovered forward. BAM! Kero bounced to the other side of the door. "Why me?" He whined. Sakura shoved another jumper and a jacket on before jumping down the stairs. She took the chocolate from Fujitaka. "Thanks again dad." Sakura grabbed her roller blades. "Don't worry. Bye." Fujitaka waved. "And be careful." "I will." Sakura shouted as she skated down the street. As Sakura neared Syaoran's house she started to feel nervous. Sakura stopped at the doorstep and rang the doorbell. A little picture of Syaoran appeared on the LCD Square of the intercom. Syaoran looked surprised and taken aback.  
  
Upstairs Syaoran was looking at Sakura on his intercom. "Uh, hello." The frightened look Sakura had given him when he stopped her from falling had hurt him. And he certainly hadn't expected Sakura to show up on his doorstep after that. "Hi." Sakura said shyly. "Can I.Um can I come in?" "Sure." Syaoran said and he pressed the buzzer to allow Sakura up. A few minutes later Sakura walked through the open door looking flustered. In the background a whistle screamed out. Syaoran looked at Sakura before going into the kitchen. Sakura shut the door and sat down on the white couch. She admired the peach walls and the handsome oak bookcase that was facing the door. "Do you want some tea, Sakura?" He called out. "Oh, Yes please." She yelled back. A few minutes later Syaoran came into the lounge with two steaming cups of tea and cookies on a tray. He set them down on the coffee table. Going red Sakura thanked him with her head looking downwards. Sakura gave Syaoran the chocolate, took a sip of the tea and looked up. "I-I wanted to a-apologize..." Sakura murmured still really red. "Is it just me or is it hot in here." Syaoran looked concerned. "Sakura are you all right?" "Yeah fine. I-" Sakura slowly closed her eyes then, went limp as she fell into a dead faint. Syaoran pulled Sakura's shoulders forward and gently shook her. "Sakura. Sakura, wake up." Syaoran asked with panic sounding in his voice. He felt her forehead. Oh no, she's got a temperature. Syaoran went into the spare room and pulled out a nighty. His face was grim. I sure hope she doesn't hate me for this. He thought as he pulled off her shoes and socks. Syaoran was bright red by the time he had gotten to Sakura's undie's and her singlet. As he pulled the nighty over Sakura's head he laid his hand on her forehead. Geez, it's as hot as a furnace. Syaoran than lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom. Stripping his bed of most of the warm blankets (all green) he then placed them beside the bed. He put Sakura on his bed and pulled the sheets under her chin. He left his yellow bedroom, walked past the white kitchen and the yellow lounge room to the light blue bathroom. (a note: I'm guessing the colors!) The bathroom was spacious and pretty. The light blue curtains framed the wide window that let a lot of light in to the room. The shower in the back corner and the bath up against the left wall took up a lot of room. The blue toilet and the cabinet and sink were closest to the door of the rectangular room. Over at the Syaoran filled up a bowl with cold water, grabbed a face washer from the towel rack behind the door and walked out of the room. In the bedroom Syaoran pulled in a chair from the kitchen after setting down the water on one of the bedside table. Pulling the face washer out of the bowl, squeezed the water out and placed it on her forehead. He sat there for a while watching over Sakura before getting up. Walking over to the phone he dialed Sakura's father Fujitaka. "Hello, Kinomono residence." "Um.Is Fujitaka Kinomono there?" "Speaking." "W-w-well this is ah-ah- Syaoran Li, and I wanted to inform you that Sakura has fainted at my house." "Oh no. I'll be right over. See you soon." "Yeah, bye." Syaoran went in the bedroom to check on Sakura. She seemed fine. Back into the lounge through to the kitchen to make some tea. Syaoran put the chocolate in the fridge and pull out some cakes. Syaoran set down a pale blue plate filled with chocolate éclairs. A sharp rap on the door made Syaoran stop what he was doing and answered it. A worried, breathless and tired looking Fujitaka was standing there. "How is she?" Fujitaka asked. Syaoran looked shocked. "Uh, okay. I think. Why don't you come in and see her." He offered. Fujitaka bowed "Thank you, Syaoran." Fujitaka walked in. "Uh, where is she?" "In the bedroom." Syaoran showed him. Sakura was sleeping soundly. Fujitaka looked relived. "Oh, thank goodness she's all right." Fujitaka said. "But if I take her home and disturb her sleep she might fall sick again. It's best if I let her sleep it off here." Fujitaka looked around. "Do you have a guardian?" "No. My family lives in Hong Kong. I live here by myself." Syaoran answered. "How can you afford to live here by yourself?" Fujitaka asked concerned. They walked into the lounge. "Cake?" Syaoran lifted the plate up. "Yes please." Fujitaka took one. "My mother knows the person who owns these flats." "Well that's good enough." Fujitaka smiled. "I owe you big time so you can stay over our house anytime you're visiting Reedington and don't have anywhere to stay." Fujitaka got up and opened the door. "Thanks again Syaoran. Goodbye" With that the door was closed. Syaoran picked up Sakura's clothes up off the floor and walked through the kitchen to the laundry. He then dumped them into the washing machine. Syaoran went back into the kitchen and decided to make dinner. In case Sakura wakes up, maybe I should make chicken noodle soup. With veggies. Syaoran pulled some carrots, beans, potato and peas out of the fridge, then pulled the chicken out of the freezer. He put on a pot of water to boil while he sliced and diced the veggies (not including the peas) to the perfect little cubes. He dumped them into the boiling water and added a cup of chicken stock. He grabbed the chicken and threw it into the pan. After ten minutes he than sliced them into thin strips than dumped them into the pot. In the background the washing machine stopped. Syaoran put the lid on the soup and walked to the laundry. He pulled the clothes out of the machine. Dumping them into the washing basket he then picked it up and carried it outside onto the balcony. He hung her clothes up to dry while occasionally checking the soup. After finishing the washing Syaoran ironed her clothes. Then he grabbed some rice noodles out of the cupboard and dumped them into the soup. He folded her clothes and put them on the drawers. Syaoran went into the kitchen, dished up some soup and sat down on the dining table to eat. After he finished Syaoran took a blanket out of the lining closet and lay down on the sofa where he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Syaoran was lying on the floor. Black surrounded them. The floor was also black and Sakura could not tell where the floor started and the wall ended. Slowly and painfully he got up. "Sakura.ura.ra.a." He's voice echoed eerily around her. Standing he kept his head down. "You must decide-ecide-cide-de" Syaoran looked up and Sakura could see the tears in his eyes. "I.must decide?" Sakura asked herself. "What must I decide?" "I love you Sakura and I know what my decision is." Syaoran whispered. "I love you too." Sakura whispered back. Did I just say that? Sakura thought. Only then did Sakura realize that it was true. Syaoran smiled as he faded behind a cascade of water. Why did he disappear behind water? Sakura thought. Vision blurred, Sakura slowly pulled herself up. Where am I? "Oh I'm in Syaoran's house." Sakura went to the bathroom on the way back she noticed Syaoran sleeping on the couch. 


	2. Savior

Savior. "Oh, wow." Sakura said as she looked out the window of her room. "We just got home in time." "Sakura." Kero said not looking away from the TV screen. "Did you do that?" Sakura laughed. "No way Kero. I was too sick." "Your feeling better, right?" Kero asked. Sakura nodded. "Mm hm." Now I owe Syaoran, instead of paying him back "You know. Looking outside you wouldn't think it's three o'clock." Sakura commented. "Yeah." Kero agreed, still not taking his eyes away from the TV. "It is a bit dark." Sakura sighed and gave up on trying to converse with Kero. She trudged down the stairs. In the hall, her father was running backwards and forwards looking for stuff. "Are you sure you're okay, Sakura?" He stopped to ask. "Maybe you should get some rest." "No. I'm alright." She assured him. As Fujitaka ran off to find something else, the phone ran. "I'll get it!" Sakura yelled lunging for the phone. "Hello." "Are you feeling okay, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Yeah." Sakura answered. "I'm fine." "Have you seen the news?" Tomoyo said. "No." Sakura sat down on the step. "Why?" "There's a news report on a weird electrical storm that's been blocking-" "Tomoyo?" Sakura called into the phone. "Tomoyo?" She said a bit louder. Sakura gave up. Then a strange thought occurred. What if this has something to do with the star cards. Sakura looked out the window. Oh, god. Sakura thought. I must fix this. Sakura ran upstairs and flung open the door. Saying a hasty sorry to Kero bouncing across the room, she dug into her bag. Emerging a few minutes later looking triumphant, in her hand she held the mobile phone Tomoyo gave her two years ago. Sakura quickly rang Syaoran. "Hello." Syaoran's voice said sounding disgruntled. "Um hi Syaoran." Sakura squeaked. "Have you seen the weather?" "Yeah." "Well I-I thought it might have something to do with the star cards." "Good thinking. We should go check it out." "Okay. See you at the penguin park in 10 minutes? I just have to tell Tomoyo. Bye." "Yeah, see you after." Sakura hung up and dialed Tomoyo's number. "Hello Sakura." Tomoyo said cheerfully. "Penguin Park?" "Yeah. How did you know?" "Well the weather, for one thing and the fact it's strongest over Penguin Park." "Oh, okay. See you in ten."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura hung up. I can't use my roller blades because it's wet.  
  
Sakura gently knocked on Toya's bedroom door. It opened a crack and Touya's annoyed face appeared. "What do you want, squirt?" He asked. As he was speaking, a brilliant light shone though the crack of the door. Yue opened the door right up. "Well, I wanted to ask if I could borrow your bike, Touya." Sakura said. "No. Where would you be going to today in this weather, anyway." "Don't worry Sakura." Yue said. "I already know. I can feel it." "You can?" Toya and Sakura chorused. "Yes, and if Touya wont take you. I will fly you." "Well I do have the fly card." Sakura muttered. Just than a flash of lightening flashed across the sky. "On second thoughts I think I wont fly." Panic was etched on her face. Touya sighed. Right I take you in the car." He turned to Yue. "But you must-" Yue transformed into Yukito. "-Turn back into Yukito. Lets go." Touya picked up his keys and out on his jacket. Yukito spoke to Sakura as they headed for the car. "I think we made him angry." Sakura shook her head. "Not angry. Just annoyed." "Why?" "Cause his not right for a change." They laughed as they got into the already warmed up car. Touya looked around at Sakura. "Right. Where are we going?" "Penguin Park."  
* Sakura ran out into the rain to Tomoyo and Syaoran. In the distance, Sakura could see a few other figures holding umbrellas. As she got closer she saw that Eriol and Mei-ling. "HI! SAKURA!" Meilin yelled. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? (Weren't you going back to England Eriol?)" Sakura asked. "It's the holidays, Sakura." Meilin said loudly (as usual) "So I thought I'd come and visit." "Where are you staying?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at Syaoran, who shook his head. God Syaoran looks cute when he does that Sakura smiled. I have to stop thinking like this. "I'm staying at Eriol's house." Meilin answered. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows and tried to keep her face from looking sad. "Jump!" Sakura said touching the jump card. Immediately Yue and Kero were beside her. The wings appeared by her black runners. Sakura jumped aiming to land on the penguin's head. Instead, she jumped about 10 centimetres like an average persons jump. "What happened?" Sakura wondered aloud. Suddenly something twigged. Touya was acting normal, like he had before he gave his magic away. Yue must have given Touya his magic back. Which meant Yue was channeling more of her magic making the cards, or her weaker. "Concentrate, Sakura!" Yue commanded. Guilt seemed to flash across his face. Sakura closed her eyes and jumped. It happened in a second, Ri-zu( the thunder beast was in front of her and with Syaoran on her left and Touya on her right, Ri-zu had attacked both Touya and Sakura at the same time. Suddenly the scene froze, as if the time card had been used. With a sharp intake of breath, Sakura realized that she must make a decision. A crying Syaoran standing out of the darkness flashed in front of her eyes. I have to make a decision. I can only shield one. But who? Wait. If Yue throws himself in front of Touya to save him, I'll lose both of them. Plus I have my own protective magic, which has gotten a lot stronger so I'll be fine. Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was still going up. It was as if time HAD stopped. Instead of landing on the penguin slide Sakura used it to flip herself back. She landed in between Syaoran and Touya. "Shield!" Sakura hit the card with her staff. "Protect Touya from Ri-zu's attack." "Ri-zu?" Syaoran stared intensely at Sakura. "The thunder beast?" A roar alerted them of his presence. The glowing body of Ri-zu appeared. Just as she saw it before, the thunder beast attacked. The attack rebounded from Toya back to Ri-zu. He roared in pain. Sakura braced herself for an attack. But just as the attack was about to hit her Syaoran jumped in front of powerful electric attack. Syaoran was not as fortunate as Touya. He screamed painfully as the electricity racked his body. Sakura's cries and other people's shouts of horror were lost over Syaoran's screams. The thunder faded and Syaoran stood for a second before his eyes closed and he collapsed. Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she rushed over to him. "I'm sorry, Syaoran." Sakura apologized as she knelled over him. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." "No.It's.Not." Syaoran's pained voice replied as he opened one eye. Then he went limp and was quiet again. "Touya!" "I know." Touya shouted as he picked Syaoran up. "Take him to our house?" "Yes!" Sakura said anxiously. "I'll come" Sakura jumped as Eriol's voice scared her. "I think I can help him make a quicker recovery." Sakura gulped, blinked back tears, and nodded.  
* Eriol placed a soup cup beside the bed on the dresser in the kinomoto's guest bedroom. "Make sure he drinks that when he wakes up." Eriol said. He walked over to Sakura. "You know how to heat it up." He added to her. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Touya, Kero, Fujitaka, and Yukito were all crowded in the guest room where Syaoran was resting. Touya was talking to Yukito about his changed feelings towards Syaoran (I've always hated this kid.but now.he's not so bad.I guess). Tomoyo was standing there with sadness beyond tears or pain, letting Meilin cry on her shoulder. Eriol was talking softly to Fujitaka. His other half. (Yes, his alive, the attacked hurt him tremendously. However, it was rather bad because Ri-zu's gained more power since Sakura changed it into a Sakura card. If it had of hit Sakura, she probably would have faired better.) Sakura had quietly left the room to retreat to the safety of her own room. Kero had followed her. He closed the door behind him so no one would hear Sakura's sobbing. "It's all my fault, Kero." Sakura said though salty tears which fell from her eyes continually. "If I had been stronger I could have shield both of us." "Sakura." Kero said softly. "You've been sick. There was no way you could have supported that much power without making you ill again. In addition, Touya may have power, but it's not a magic that he can use to help protect himself with. You knew you had more of a chance to withstand the attack, you didn't expect Syaoran to try to save you. It's no ones fault. It's a misunderstanding." "Yeah." Sakura said sniffling. "I guess your right." I guess Syaoran's going to have to stay here for a while. Sakura felt a warm, glowing feeling within herself. It was spreading all over her. Immediately Sakura felt guilty for her happiness. "Everyone loves you, Sakura." Kero said. "If Syaoran hadn't beaten me to it, I would have been the one to jump in front of you." Sakura looked scared. "No. You would not have lived." Kero floated down to the bed, sitting on the edge and looking at the floor. "Actually. I would have." Kero wiped tears away, though more came out. Sakura stared in wonder. She had never seen Kero cry before. (She didn't know he could cry!) "The energy that would have been taken from me would be replaced by your energy. So, it's lucky that Syaoran got there before me, because I would have created more damage then you being hit by the attack alone. My pain would have taken much more energy then you could've handled. It would've killed you." Sakura picked Kero up off the bed. Grabbing a tissue, she wiped away his tears. "Don't worry, Kero." She said as she opened the door. "I'm safe. So lets get you some dessert to cheer you up." Kero managed a feeble smile trying to restrain himself from yelling about pudding. Tomoyo came up to them. "Meilin's dampening Syaoran's sheets now." She said quietly. She looked at Kero. "Oh, what's wrong Kero?" "I'll tell you later." Sakura promised. Down in the Kitchen Sakura had told Tomoyo everything. "Oh, wow. Kero crying. I never thought of that." "Well he's happier now." Sakura said. "And I must admit. So am I." "That's great." Tomoyo said glancing at the clock. "I better get going. I hope Syaoran gets better soon." "I have a new respect for the brat." Kero announced as he floated in. "Try to get an early night." Tomoyo suggested giggling at Kero. "Good bye, Sakura, Kero." Tomoyo shut the door behind her. "Yeah." Sakura answered absently. She stared at the kitchen wall for a while before going to bed.  
* The next morning Sakura went into Syaoran's bedroom. Fujitaka said he could stay for the rest of the holidays, so all his things where sent over. (Meilin had objected to this!) Syaoran was still unconscious but otherwise fine. Sakura had cried her apologies while sitting next to Syaoran's bed. Sakura put her head on her arms while resting her arms on his bed, she sobbed uncontrollably. Touya was walking down the corridor to his bedroom when Sakura's crying caught his attention. He strode past and peeped in. He continued on to his room where Yukito was waiting for him. "Touya." Yukito cocked his head so that he looked innocently cute. "What's wrong?" "It's Sakura." He paused and Sakura's cries could be heard. "She's so upset. I've never seen her like this. What should I do?" He shook his head. "If she keeps it up the whole house will flood." He added grimly. "Touya." Yukito said warningly through fits of giggles. "You shouldn't say that." "Maybe I should talk to her." Touya suggested. "Nah let her cry herself out." Yukito said seriously. "Afterwards she'll feel better." Touya shrugged. "Okay. However, when he wakes up... I'm gonna personally thank him (Touya cracked his knuckles then started punching air.) for upsetting my sister."  
* Syaoran woke up two days later. Sakura walked in crying silently. She sat next to him, sniffled, and wiped away her tears. Syaoran was clearly shocked at Sakura's grief of him being injured, but he quickly got over it. "Syaoran, -" Sakura started. "It's okay." Syaoran said softly. "I heard you when I was asleep, so don't apologize. You didn't tell me to jump in front of you." "But why then?" "Be-be-because I-I love you." He looked away. "But you already knew this. I told you last year." Sakura could remember when Syaoran had indeed told her that he loved her. It had been a while before Sakura could give him those words back. "Did you drink it?" Sakura said pointing to the soup cup. "Yeah, your dad warmed it for me. Hey, do you want to go to the fair Saturday?" Syaoran pointed to the paper underneath the cup. "Yeah, alright. Hey, where did you get the paper? It wasn't in here yesterday." "Touya brought it in. With apologies." "Really?" Sakura's eyes were wide. "What for?" "For teasing, fighting, and bagging me." Syaoran ticked them off his fingers. "By the way, Syaoran. This is your room for the next of the holidays." "What!?" Syaoran shouted. "Yep." Sakura nodded. "Sakura." Fujitaka called out. "Can you help me with dinner?" "Sure dad." Sakura yelled back. Moreover, fighting the impulse to hug Syaoran to death, Sakura ran down stairs.  
* Sakura brought Syaoran's dinner up for him and set down on the bedside table. "Looks good." Syaoran commented. Sakura nodded. "Dad made it, so you know it's going to be good." "What is it?" "Um.Singapore noodles with mixed vegetables." "Sakura." Syaoran fiddled with his food. "If I was drowning, what would you do?" "I'd get watery to help you." Sakura said automatically. "And if someone was to hit me?" "Stop them at all costs!" "Or if lighting was going to strike me?" Syaoran looked up and stared at Sakura. "I'd jump in front-" Sakura stopped in mid sentence as she realized Syaoran had tricked her. "See." Syaoran explained. "You would have done the same thing for me so you shouldn't be upset." "Syaoran." Sakura said for voice shaking, as her eyes filled tears of happiness. "You're my savior."  
  
The End. ( Please excuse bad spelling. 


	3. Funfair

Funfair.  
Today was Saturday, the day of the fair at the school. Sakura had  
butterflies in her stomach. Oh, wow. She thought. I'm going on a date with  
Syaoran. What should I wear?!  
Sakura was starting to panic. It was a cold day so Sakura thought she would  
have to avoid the dress Tomoyo had suggested. After much worrying, Sakura  
picked out a peach cardigan with a dark blue netball skirt. Mid-thigh  
socks, runners, a light scarf and a beanie. Oh that'll do. Sakura went down  
stairs for breakfast.  
*  
Syaoran just chose some casual clothes. Syaoran was just as nervous as  
Sakura. Syaoran picked up his wallet and laid it down on the table. He  
recited:  
  
Men's greed makes him to evil turn  
A good lesson he must learn  
This spell placed on the object by me  
The sealed object no one else can see.  
Syaoran's wallet was now sealed. No one but him could see it or touch it.  
Although Syaoran suspected that Sakura might be able to see right though  
the spell. Oh well.  
He pocketed his wallet before walking downstairs for breakfast.  
When Sakura spotted him, she blushed and looked at her plate. Syaoran sat  
down.  
"Here you go." Fujitaka said as he placed a plate full of pancakes loaded  
with syrup in front of him.  
"Oh, Thank you." He said shocked at the size of the food. He started on his  
food as Kero floated down. Fujitaka gave Kero a plate of pancakes. He then  
sat down with his own plate of pancakes.  
"So you are going to the funfair, am I right?" Fujitaka asked.  
"Them?" Touya had walked in. He helped himself to some pancakes and pulled  
up a chair. "Together?"  
"Yeah. Tomoyo's going with you right?" Fujitaka winked at Sakura and  
Syaoran.  
"Oh, yeah of course she is." Sakura said laughing nervously.  
Touya gave her a shrewd look before heading upstairs to his room to eat.  
"Don't mind him." Fujitaka laughed. "Eat up."  
"Ready to go?" Fujitaka asked when they had finished. "I'll give you a  
lift."  
*  
"Have fun." Fujitaka called out as he drove away. Syaoran pulled out his  
wallet to pay.  
Sakura dug her purse out of her bag.  
"Put that away!" He said gruffly. Sakura looked at him. He smiled. "I  
invited you so I should pay."  
"Syaoran." Sakura was curiously looking at his wallet. "What's that?"  
"It's a concealing spell." He explained as he paid. "No one else should be  
able to see it except me."  
Sakura opened her mouth but Syaoran cut her off.  
"Your too powerful. Any spell done by me can be like a book to you." He  
handed Sakura he wallet. "Look closely." Sakura could see the words of the  
spell surrounding the wallet.  
"Well, Syaoran." Sakura teased. "Your magic is getting stronger. I can feel  
it. I don't think Eriol would be able to see it." Syaoran blushed deep red.  
"Did someone say my name?" Sakura and Syaoran turned around. Eriol stood  
there beaming back at them. "Are you holding something Sakura?" He asked.  
"Yes Syaoran's wallet." Sakura answered.  
"I guess Syaoran asked you to put a concealing spell on it, because I cant  
see it." Eriol said.  
"Oh, no. Syaoran did it by himself."  
"Really?" Eriol sounded interested. "Have you been exercising your magic?"  
Syaoran shifted uncomfortably.  
"Can everyone do that?" Sakura asked Eriol.  
"Oh no, just a few special people."  
"Oh, who?" Sakura sounded interested.  
"Just you and Syaoran here.(As far as I know.)" Eriol smiled at Sakura's  
stunned expression. "Well, I must leave you two alone to get on with what  
you're doing."  
"Do you want to go on the roller coaster?" Syaoran asked Sakura.  
"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed.  
The line was long but it took a short time before they were on. Sakura was  
screaming and laughing with Syaoran as they were going up and down in their  
cart.  
I like this. She thought as they rounded a bend. Just hanging out with  
Syaoran. It's a lot of fun.  
Syaoran was laughing a lot (Which is unusual.) and having so much fun he  
let his guard down. This is so much fun. I like this so much better then  
when I am Sakura the when I am with Meilin. I like Sakura so much. I'm glad  
she likes me the same way.  
"You're laughing." Sakura giggled. Syaoran looked at her stunned. He then  
burst out laughing. They rounded onto the top of the highest hill. Going  
down they screamed together. When they weren't laughing.  
*  
"So, where shall we go know?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
"How about the ghost train?" Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Are you alright?  
You look a little pale." Syaoran, you dumbarse. She's scared of ghosts.  
Syaoran told himself off. "Sorry Sakura. We'll skip it, okay." He looked  
crestfallen.  
"No, Syaoran. We will go on it." Sakura said triumphantly. I should be okay  
if Syaoran's with me. Syaoran smiled.  
In the cart, after the first bat on a string to fall down, Sakura buried  
her head in Syaoran's jacket as she screamed. He draped his arm on her back  
trying to comfort her. Syaoran was also bright red.  
By the time they got off the ride Syaoran was his normal coloring.  
"Thank you, Syaoran." Sakura said. She rocked backwards and forwards on her  
feet.  
"What for?" He turned away.  
Sakura touched his shoulder, Syaoran turned back to face her. "For being  
there for me."  
"I didn't anything." He said looking at her through the corner of his eye.  
"You comforted me. I respect that." Sakura answered. She gave him a hug.  
"Thank you."  
Syaoran went bright red again. (Note: I know a lot of blushing!)  
"So, where do you want to go now?" Sakura asked, unfazed by Syaoran  
embarrassment.  
"Bumper carts?" Syaoran suggested.  
"Yea." Sakura cheered. "Your going down, Li!"  
"No way, Kinomoto!" They ran to the line laughing.  
"You know." Sakura stared at the ticket guy about 5 meters away. "That guy  
looks familiar."  
"Okay." The ticket guy said "who's- Sakura? Syaoran?"  
"Touya!" Sakura and Syaoran chorused. They ran up to him.  
"You know I can't get you in free." He said to them. "You're going to have  
to line up. Hey, where's Tomoyo?" Both Sakura laughed nervously as Syaoran  
blushed slightly and looked down.  
"Uh. She's.Er .um." Sakura mumbled.  
"If she isn't here just say so." Touya said. "So you two are here  
together?" Touya was scowling.  
"Uh. yeah." Syaoran said hesitantly.  
"Is this your part time job, Touya?" Sakura asked.  
"Yeah." Touya said still scowling. He looked over his shoulder "Look, don't  
tell anyone I did this, but I'll let you on now."  
"Oh, thanks Touya." Sakura said.  
"Thank you." Syaoran said.  
"Don't mention it." Touya said. Sakura and Syaoran gave him their tickets.  
Sakura got into a pink one while Syaoran got into a green one. They were  
right next to each other.  
"You know," Syaoran said while cocking his head. "That car matches the pink  
you're wearing, and most of your battle costumes."  
"Oh my god." Squealed Sakura embarrassed and shocked. "You noticed that?"  
"Oh! I sorry." Syaoran looked ashamed.  
"Oh, no" Sakura was waving her hands franticly. "Don't worry." She smiled  
"It's good to know you look out for me. Plus that cart matches your robes."  
Syaoran smiled. Then scowled. Sakura did too. Touya was muttering stuff  
like "Quit it, lovebirds."  
"TOUYA!" Sakura yelled embarrassing herself. Syaoran was laughing.  
"You know," Touya stared at Syaoran intensely shutting him up. "I've never  
heard you laugh."  
"I just didn't have anything to laugh about at the time." Syaoran answered  
defensively.  
"You should continue laughing." Touya looked at him out of the corner of  
his eyes. "It suits you better." Now Sakura was laughing  
"You sound like Eriol, Touya." Sakura said. Syaoran laughed at this.  
"Tch-I do not!" Touya said shocked. "Shut up the ride's about to start."  
Touya walked back to the ticket box.  
"Syaoran's gonna die today." Sakura teased. "Of embarrassment."  
"Don't bet on it." Syaoran managed to say as the power came on.  
Syaoran could feel the rush of the wind through his messy hair. Syaoran  
turned a sharp corner before bumping into Sakura.  
She grinned at him. He smiled back.  
Sakura concentrated. She pulled off a three-sixty without hitting anyone  
and coming up on the other side of Syaoran. She bumped him. Syaoran nearly  
tipped over. Sakura gasped and grabbed his hand. His cart dropped back  
down.  
"I owe you one." He yelled to Sakura. Sakura waved and smiled. Until  
Syaoran's cart jolted hers.  
"Told you I owe you one!" Syaoran smiled slyly.  
"Sakura shook her fist at him.  
*  
Off the bumper cars Sakura and Syaoran were talking while they were eating  
lunch.  
"Actually." Sakura said after swallowing some food. "I still owe you."  
"How come?" Syaoran was staring at her intently again.  
"Well, I fainted and you helped me, and then I worried you by being scared  
when I ran into you." Sakura said. Syaoran blushed at this memory before  
keeping his eyes down on the ground.  
"But then I worried you by nearly killing myself, protecting you and then  
beating you just then too." He offered.  
"Yes, but that was my fault, both times." Sakura's eyes were stinging. Oh,  
no. Not here, not now, Syaoran would worry and the days going by so nicely.  
"And the other two were my fault. I scared you." Sakura and Syaoran were  
both staring at the ground.  
"Let's call it even okay?" Sakura said. "I'm finished. How about you?"  
"Yeah. Let's play the ring toss game."  
Sakura nodded.  
Standing at the booth Sakura was looking at the toys they had. Syaoran  
looked at his feet blushing. "Do you want me to get you something?" He  
asked.  
Sakura looked at all the toys again. "How about the one that looks like  
Kero?" She giggled.  
Syaoran looked up and laughed. "It looks like it has lipstick and makeup  
on. Must be a female."  
"You know you look cute when you laugh." Sakura said. I CANNOT BELIVE I  
JUST  
SAID THAT! Sakura laughed nervously, as Syaoran stared at her.  
"Thanks.er.um.for the compliment." Syaoran was smiling though looking  
stunned. He won the female Kero look-alike and gave it to her.  
Sakura looked at her watch.  
"It's ten to five. Dad will be here to pick us up soon." Sakura looked  
around. Syaoran had gone. She had not noticed that he had walked away.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled looking round for him.  
"Right here." Sakura turned around, Syaoran was standing there holding  
fairy floss. A pink tinge appeared on Syaoran's cheeks. "For you." He held  
out the fairy floss out for her to take.  
"Oh, thank you, Syaoran. Do you want to wait outside for my dad?" She  
asked.  
"Yeah, sure." They walked through the gate happily talking. "Only five more  
minutes." He commented.  
"Hmm." Sakura said about to bite into her fairy floss, But her teeth closed  
around mid-air.  
"Hey! Sakura yelled looking up at Touya.  
"Well, I let you go in the front of the line." Touya said.  
"But Syaoran bought it for me." Sakura objected, she tried to stifle a  
yawn.  
"Yeah, well, I let him go in front with you." Touya shot back. "You can  
take the rest of today's chores for me and we'll call it even."  
"Ggggrrrr" Sakura grumbled.  
"Touya, how come you're out here instead looking after the tickets to the  
bumper cars?" Syaoran asked.  
"Dad's picking me up too." Touya replied. BEEP, BEEP! Fujitaka was in front  
of them with the car.  
"Hop in." He declared smiling. Touya got in the front, while Sakura and  
Syaoran got in the back. Touya was telling Fujitaka about his day.  
Sakura and Syaoran were silent in the back. Sakura yawned again.  
"Ooh, Monster's had a big day!" Touya teased.  
Sakura's thoughts  
I really do like Syaoran. I don't know if I want to take it the next step.  
I do. But I don't want to be the one to take it. What if he doesn't like  
people who make the first move? Also it would be horrible while Touya's  
around. I had a great time today I'll have to tell Syaoran that at least.  
Syaoran's thoughts  
It was fun today. I had a great time with Sakura. Although Eriol and Touya  
were there, it was still fun.  
Normal POV  
Sakura and Syaoran both had a twin thought that made them groan.  
Eriol saw us together, and his bound to tell Tomoyo. Oh boy is she going to  
bug me!  
By the time they got home Sakura was tired.  
"Dinner will be ready soon." Fujitaka said from the kitchen.  
"It's okay dad." Sakura said as she slowly walked into the kitchen. "I  
think I'll go straight to bed." Fujitaka looked up from his cooking.  
"Are you okay Sakura?" He checked her forehead for a Fever but there was  
none.  
"I'm fine. It's just been a long day." Sakura slowly trudged to the  
staircase.  
Syaoran was walking through the front door carrying groceries when Sakura  
tripped on the first step. Still half asleep Sakura was unaware that she  
was falling. Syaoran placed shopping on the floor and ran to catch Sakura.  
"Thanks Sya-sya-sy" Sakura mumbled through a yawn.  
"That's it." Syaoran said softly. "I'm helping you get to bed."  
Syaoran draped Sakura arm around his neck while holding her round the  
waist. They inched up the stairs, before coming to the landing. Syaoran let  
go of Sakura but stayed where he was in case she fell over again. She  
swayed although still standing.  
"Syaoran, I-" Sakura swayed again but she clutched Syaoran's midriff to  
steady herself.  
"I.wanted to say.Thanks.for today. I had.a.great.time." Sakura gave him a  
hug, resting her head on his shoulder, she then closed her eyes.  
Syaoran stumbled under her weight as she went limp. She's asleep.  
"Sakura." Syaoran said gently. "Wake up."  
Still she didn't wake so Syaoran bent down, putting his arms behind her  
shoulders and under her legs. He carried her into her room and placed her  
on her bed. He then tucked her in and when he looked up from what he was  
doing, he realized their faces were an inch apart. Syaoran noticed that  
this close Sakura's lips seemed to turn upwards a bit. Also he recognized  
just how beautiful she really was. Her honey brown hair that corresponded  
perfectly with her complexion, as did her pale strawberry pink lips. A  
strong jaw line so much like Syaoran's. Syaoran gazed longingly at her  
face. I can't kiss her. Cerberus is in this room too.  
And with that Syaoran left the room and went down to eat. But I'm glad she  
had a great time at the funfair!  
The end.  
(: P Aren't I cruel? Soon, soon. Not! I don't know. Maybe Eriol + Madison  
too!) 


	4. Enemy

Enemy.  
Syaoran could not sleep. His room was neat having cleaned it after dinner  
not that there was much to do. He did some chores for Touya to save Sakura  
doing them and out of boredom. He made his bed five times, continually  
messing it up afterwards. Then he had done some magic exercises. All the  
while his head full of thoughts.  
Syaoran thoughts.  
I want my magic to become stronger so I can help Sakura, and protect her.  
Why am I like this? I've never seen myself as the romantic type. Or the  
protective type. Oh well there is nothing I can do about it.  
How did she make me laugh today? I haven't laughed since I was five. That's  
when Meilin fell into her1 meter high cake. What is happening to me? I feel  
like I'm losing my personality. Or am I? Maybe I am just letting my guard  
down in front of Sakura and her family because I feel so comfortable around  
them. I am like this around mum. I miss mum. But I can't leave! I'd miss  
everyone here so much more. Except for Touya. And Kero.  
Normal POV  
"hm." Syaoran opened his eyes and straightened up. A noise coming from  
Sakura's room. Syaoran got up and tiptoed past Touya's bedroom. He made  
sure that Touya was fast asleep first. He was. He gently opened Sakura's  
bedroom door and walked in. The noise was coming from the drawer from where  
Kero sleeps. Syaoran sighed. He looked at Sakura sleeping peacefully as the  
moonlight shone on her skin and hair. Syaoran smiled despite himself. She  
looks so pretty.  
Sakura's hand, that lay on top of the bed started to clench, Sakura's whole  
body seemed to tighten. Sakura's eye's flew open and she sat up. She pulled  
out the star key.  
"...." Sakura looked fearful. Noticing Syaoran looking shocked, she  
motioned to the Sakura book, Which floated out of the Draw, Next the book  
opened and the sleep card came out. Use the sleep card. Sakura mouthed.  
"Already on it." Syaoran summoned his sword. "Sleep, make sure Fujitaka,  
Touya and Kero don't wake until Sakura is fine." Sleep went of to do the  
job. (Usually the Sakura cards wont obey Syaoran, But he had Sakura's  
permission and she was in trouble.)  
Syaoran strode forward to try and help Sakura, who was now grabbing at  
something at her mouth. Syaoran watched still in shock. Syaoran stepped  
forwards and his hand hit something solid, but invisible.  
"It's a force field!" He said to himself. Sakura swayed as her eye's began  
to droop. "SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. "YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!"  
I know, but it's so hard. She mouthed. Her eyes closed as she dropped back  
onto the pillow. Syaoran hammered on the force field with no avail. He  
summoned his sword, using it to slice through the field. It joined back  
together again.  
"Sakura!" Syaoran cried, still hammering the force field. "Sakura! Sakura!  
Sakura!" Syaoran wiped his eyes as Sakura's pink lips turned a blue-purple  
color similar to Tomoyo's hair.  
Syaoran gave up and slid down the force field to his knees. He fell forward  
as the field disappeared. Syaoran got up and checked Sakura's pulse. Faint,  
but still there. She was not breathing so Syaoran checked her airway.  
Unblocked, so why was she not breathing?  
Syaoran pinched Sakura's nose while opening her jaw. Quickly he locked  
mouths with Sakura to give her the precious air she needed. He pulled away,  
waited for five seconds before breathing more air into her. Her lips are as  
soft as I thought they would be. Syaoran found himself thinking as he  
helped her breathe. Syaoran came up but this time Sakura breathed by  
herself.  
"Thank you, Syaoran Li." She said slowly. Syaoran was blushing.  
"How did you know it was me?" He said quickly.  
"Because you were gentle." Sakura answered still half asleep. If possible  
Syaoran went redder.  
"You can stay in my room for the night." Sakura said.  
"Why? What for?" He asked. Sweat drop.  
"Just in case it happens again."  
"Sounds reasonable." Syaoran turned to walk out of Sakura's room so he  
could get his doona when Sakura grabbed hold of his hand.  
"Don't worry about that, sleep in my bed." Sakura said. Syaoran shook his  
head.  
"I don't want to kick you out of your bed."  
"You aren't" Sakura said.  
"W-what!" Syaoran spluttered. "Sleep? In the same bed?"  
"Yes. Don't worry about it." Sakura got out of bed and pulled Syaoran into  
her bed. Syaoran was next to the wall so he couldn't escape.  
"What about Touya, And Fujitaka, eh?" Sakura's head was right underneath  
his chin.  
"They won't mind." Sakura mumbled. "You're here to protect me."  
Sakura pulled Syaoran into a hug so he couldn't leave during the night.  
Syaoran relented and returned the hug back. Sakura fell asleep quickly in  
the warmth of his arms. Syaoran also fell asleep, just more slowly, he was  
savoring this time. Being close to Sakura. Syaoran eyes slowly shut.  
Fujitaka then quietly closed the door.  
The sunlight pierced Syaoran's eyelids. I thought I shut that blind last  
night.  
Syaoran felt something warm leaning against him, hugging him in bed.  
Syaoran suddenly opened his eyes. It was six o'clock in the morning.  
The warm thing hugging him was Sakura.  
"Wha!" Syaoran cried out softly. Then he remembered the night before.  
-flash back-  
Sakura choking, the force field preventing him from reaching her. Sakura an  
inch from death, and brought back by Syaoran. Sakura asking him to stay in  
her room in case it happened again. Syaoran leaving, stopped only by Sakura  
who made him sleep in her bed.  
-End-  
Sakura was still asleep. She had not moved through the night.  
I hope that Fujitaka or Touya don't find out about this. Or even worse K-  
"Hey! Brat!" Kero yelled at Syaoran. "Waddya think you're doing in there."  
"I'm stuck" Syaoran shouted as he sweat dropped. "What does it look like?"  
Very bad choice of words Syaoran. You idiot! Pink tinge crossed Syaoran's  
cheeks, as he sweat dropped again.  
Kero was smirking. "it looks like-"  
"Shut up!" Syaoran tried not to wake Sakura. "Seriously, I am trapped."  
Syaoran was secretly glad that Sakura had not let go of him yet. "But, at  
least I know what's going on around here."  
"Yeah, except that you have a big head." Kero retorted.  
"Look who's talking." Syaoran had totally lost his temper. "Some Guardian  
Beast you are. Where were you when Sakura needed help?"  
"Couldn't have needed much because you managed to take control of things."  
"She nearly died. Geez not that it matters, eh Kero?"  
"That was from your presence that nearly killed-"  
Outside Touya was listening to the argument. "Is that Syaoran?" Touya eyed  
the door suspiciously. Fujitaka smiled.  
"Yeah he's been in there all night. But, don't race in there." He laughed.  
"Why not?" Touya was frowning at the door.  
"I think something happened last night while we were asleep. To Sakura. I  
have a feeling if Syaoran hadn't been there, Sakura might not be with us  
now." Fujitaka was thinking frowning slightly. Touya's eyes widened. "They  
were talking about something that had just happened. Sakura was thanking  
him." Fujitaka paused.  
"I think your right." Touya said to him. "I mean we should trust your  
instincts." And my own.  
"Then Sakura asked if he could stay in her room. He agreed but as he went  
to leave Sakura grabbed him. She told him to sleep in her bed. He refused  
and Sakura forced him." Fujitaka finished.  
"Weren't you worried about them two in the same bed."  
"Touya they had their clothes on for one thing." Fujitaka said. Touya made  
an indecisive noise.  
"You were watching, weren't you?" Touya said raising an eyebrow.  
"Not intentionally. I woke up feeling I must check on Sakura. I think Eriol  
must have sensed something and sent that to me." Fujitaka smiled. "Sakura  
must have been weak other wise she would have known I was standing there,  
just looking out from the door."  
Touya sighed. "Kero!" Touya yelled. "Yue, wants to see you."  
Kero floated out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
"Where's Yu-" Kero asked. Touya grabbed him from out of the air.  
"What happened last night?" Touya asked him.  
"I don't know. Sakura didn't ask me for help and she didn't seem to need it  
anyway. (She's to busy hugging Syaoran. To call for me." Kero added  
muttering. "WHAT?!" Touya yelled. He looked at Fujitaka. "Her way of making  
sure he stays right?" Fujitaka nodded. Touya sighed.)  
"Syaoran keeps saying she nearly died, that she turned blue but I doubt  
it." Kero kept saying. "What?" he asked looking at Touya's and Fujitaka's  
ashen faces.  
Forgetting about not embarrassing Sakura and Syaoran, they opened the door.  
Syaoran's head appeared bright red, he placed a finger to his lips.  
"She's sleeping." Syaoran said in low tones. "I will tell you all about it  
later."  
Touya and Fujitaka nodded before leaving. After they closed the door  
Syaoran settled down to get to sleep. Might as well, he wasn't going anyway  
for at least two hours.  
*  
When Sakura woke up the first thing she noticed was that her bed smelt of  
chocolate. No, not my bed. Sakura thought. It's Syaoran who smells of  
chocolate.  
Sakura opened her eyes. Sakura was staring into a dark green t-shirt. She  
laughed softly as she realized that she had not moved all night. The door  
opened.  
"Are you alright Sakura?" Fujitaka had concern written all over he's face.  
"Yeah." She replied sleepily. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand.  
"Tell Syaoran his clothes are here." Fujitaka dropped a sports bag and  
closed the door.  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran's face. He was still sleeping. Wow. I think  
8:15 is the longest Syaoran's slept in!  
Sakura slowly pulled her hands out from underneath him. Sakura moved back  
and still laying on her side. She looked at Syaoran's face. (note:  
Syaoran's laying on he's back!) He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. He's  
not frowning, though his mouth is slightly open. And it doesn't look like  
he has a mono brow through frowning while his thinking. He looks so much  
better this way.  
Sakura jumped a little, when Syaoran opened his eyes. He blinked a couple  
of times before sitting up. He turned to her.  
"I'm glad you're awake." He smiled. Sakura didn't have the heart to tell  
him that she still felt sleepy.  
"Yeah." Sakura closed her eyes. "Your clothes, in the sports bag."  
Syaoran was still next to the wall so he climbed down to the end of the  
bed, so he wouldn't disturb Sakura.  
Syaoran thoughts.  
Whoever was attacking Sakura must be more powerful then both of us. It must  
have taken must of Sakura's magic to bring out the Sakura book, and the  
Sleep card. She must have had to penetrate the force field with her magic  
to get it to float out. So she'll still be tired. But.I have an idea.  
Normal POV  
"Sakura." Syaoran said gently. "Come on. Wake up."  
Sakura opened her eyes, and lifted her head up.  
"If you sit up I'll help you out of bed." Syaoran said. Sakura sat up and  
he grabbed her round the waist, while she wrapped her arms around his  
shoulders so she wouldn't fall. Syaoran hoisted her out of bed and onto the  
floor. Sakura could barely stand and clung onto Syaoran for support.  
Syaoran pulled her into a hug. Making sure her eyes were closed, he shut  
his own and concentrated his energies. Clows circle glowed beneath them for  
about thirty seconds. As the glow and circle faded, Sakura opened her eyes.  
This time they looked bright and alert, not dull and sleepy.  
Sakura broke the hug. She felt full of energy. Excited she gave Syaoran  
another hug. It happened again but this time Sakura saw the circle. It's  
Clow Reeds circle. Syaoran's the one doing this magic. He must be giving me  
energy. But how?  
When it faded they broke apart again, and Syaoran fell to the floor with a  
thump. He was panting as he sat on the floor, leaning against the bed.  
"Syaoran." Sakura was shocked. "What was that?"  
"Energy.transfer." Syaoran was still panting as though he had run a  
marathon carrying Meilin again. "Don't go.running around.that energy will  
last you.until you have something to eat. I better go back to bed." Syaoran  
closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. Sakura put him in her bed.  
Then she skipped downstairs for Breakfast.  
"Good work, Syaoran." A shadow cloaked person whispered. "If it weren't for  
you I'd be a lot stronger." She was watching through the bedroom window.  
Closing her eyes she stepped back and faded amongst the darkness.  
"Sure. See you in ten." Sakura hung up the phone. She walked into Syaoran's  
room. Today he was wearing a loose lime green shirt, dark green shorts and  
a red baseball cap.  
"What?" He asked her as she walked in.  
"Tomoyo's invited us to a picnic." Sakura said walking over to him.  
"Who's coming?" Syaoran asked.  
"Um.Tomoyo of course, Meilin, Eriol, Yukito, Touya and if we go, three  
more." Sakura counted on her fingers.  
"Okay." Syaoran said. "What are we taking?"  
"Nothing, Tomoyo's bringing everything."  
"Okay." Syaoran said. He picked up a book and his bag.  
"Alright I'll tell Tomoyo." Sakura cheered. "Are you sure your okay?"  
Syaoran 's cheeks turned pink but his hat and hair covered most of his  
face. "Yeah I'm sure I'm okay."  
Sakura left the room. Syaoran flopped on his bed and picked up the book.  
He tossed it aside into the cupboard. Syaoran picked up several energy bars  
from the drawer in his desk and shoved them in his bag. He left the room to  
talk to Touya. He knocked on the door.  
"What?" Touya's face appeared, looking stern, he softened seeing who it  
was. "Oh, Syaoran." (Touya owes Syaoran for saving Sakura's life twice.  
Sakura told them what happened at lunch.)  
"Touya. Could I borrow your bike?" Syaoran asked.  
"Well, I'm driving Yukito, so I guess you can."  
Syaoran bowed. "Thank you." He walked away.  
"Brat." Touya muttered as he closed the door.  
"You should be nicer to Syaoran." Yukito said.  
"Why?" Touya commanded.  
"Because he would protect Sakura with his life. Isn't that what you want?"  
Yukito asked.  
"Hmm." Touya made an indecisive noise. "C'mon lets go. Or we'll be late."  
Yuki grabbed his coat before leaving the room.  
*  
"How are we going to get there?" Sakura wondered aloud.  
"Touya let me borrow his bike." Syaoran said.  
"Great." Sakura exclaimed.  
"The monster is noisy as usual." Touya said as his passed the kitchen  
doorway, to pick up his keys.  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled at him. She blushed as Syaoran stared at  
her, blinking at least twice a minute. "Uh.um.I.I-" Sakura stuttered trying  
to recover from embarrassment.  
Syaoran stared at Sakura in amazement before recovering. "Nearly beat  
Meilin's shouting record." Syaoran said absently as he ate another mouthful  
of food. Sakura laughed.  
"I'll take my roller blades and Kero can go in your bag."  
Syaoran choked on his food as he sweat dropped.  
"m-m-m-my bag." Syaoran voice was panic stricken. Sakura looked at him  
strangely.  
"If you don't wont him to he can go in my bag." Syaoran nodded, still  
choking.  
"Thank you." He managed to say.  
"Don't worry about it. I owe you, remember." Sakura laughed. Syaoran  
started. Then blushed when he remembered why she owes him.  
"Let's go." Sakura said.  
"O-okay." Syaoran ran a hand through his already messy hair.  
Sakura put on her roller blades as Syaoran pulled out Touya's bike from the  
driveway.  
"Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed. "We're going to be late." Syaoran swung his  
leg over the bike and started pedaling.  
At first Sakura was able to keep up but she slowly started to fall back.  
Syaoran finished eating his energy bar and put the wrapper in his bag.  
"Grab onto the bike seat." He yelled looking over his shoulder. "I'll pull  
you." Syaoran slowed a little and Sakura held on as at a tremendous speed  
they arrived at penguin park.  
Syaoran chained up his bike as Sakura let Kero out of her bag to change her  
shoes.  
"Sakura." Kero said looking fazed. "Do you ever wash your shoes?"  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled. "You know I do!"  
They walked over to where the others had set up picnic.  
"Hi SYAORAN!" Meilin practically threw herself at Syaoran. Syaoran stumbled  
under her weight and force.  
"uh, hi Meilin." Syaoran said weakly.  
"Come sit with me." Meilin said as she dragged Syaoran over to the picnic  
blanket.  
Sakura laughed as she walked over to Tomoyo.  
"So how's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked softly.  
"As I said over the phone," Sakura paused as they watched Meilin try to  
stuff a large amount of food down Syaoran 's throat. He was struggling but  
losing. "He says he's fine, but he doesn't seem so.I don't know. Critical."  
Sakura looked at him again, Meilin was now feeding him with the chopsticks,  
as he sat on the ground where he gave up.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Tomoyo said reassuringly. She giggled softly.  
"What?" Sakura asked intrigued. Tomoyo pointed at Yukito and Touya's faces,  
watching Meilin.  
"I guess they've never seen Meilin feed Syaoran before." Tomoyo suggested  
with a shrug.  
"Is that normal?" Touya blinked as he stared in awe at Syaoran and Meilin.  
"I guess." Yukito said softly.  
Eriol was also staring at them, with he's mouth open.  
"Meilin!" Syaoran protested through mouthfuls. "I'm full! I don't need  
anymore!"  
"You need to keep your strength up." Meilin happily replied. "So.eat up."  
"Oh yeah." Tomoyo said. "I told everyone about what happened two nights  
ago."  
"Okay" Sakura said.  
Syaoran blushed as he overheard the conversation. Not looking at Meilin he  
mumbled. "At this rate I won't be able to move. I'll be strong, but unable  
to move." Laughter being muffled and snorts went all round.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Meilin demanded.  
"N-n-n-nothing M-Meilin." Syaoran stuttered.  
"Wow." Touya said. "If he's scared of her, then I sure am not going to  
cross her."  
Syaoran thoughts.  
I'm so glad no one was around to hear Meilin shout at me. Hang on. It's a  
bright sunny  
Spring day, the temperature is just right.so why isn't there anyone here.  
This place should be crowded. Especially full of mothers and young kids.  
  
Normal POV  
"Hey." Syaoran said. "Don't you find it suspicious that there's no one else  
in this park?"  
"Hey, yeah" Sakura cried. "You're right, Syaoran."  
A Frisbee came flying out of nowhere and hit Touya in the face.  
"Ow!" He exclaimed. "You could have caught that. I know you've got fast  
reflexes." He said softly to Sakura.  
"I know." She smiled.  
"Sorry 'bout that." A girl about their age ran over to them. She had long  
black hair, narrow red eyes and was tall.  
"Here." Touya handed the Frisbee to her.  
"Sorry." She replied. "More apologies."  
"Hi." Tomoyo said. "Are you from around here?"  
"Oh, no. I just transferred here from England." The girl stole a quick  
glance at Eriol.  
"What class will you be in?" Syaoran asked rudely.  
"6-A." She smiled at Syaoran.  
"Oh, wow." Sakura said. "That's our class." The girl stared at Sakura. She  
was smiling but her eye's were narrowed and looked icily cold.  
Sakura laughed nervously under the English girl's gaze.  
"So are you staying the whole semester?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah I hope so."  
Sakura looked at her brother, Touya. He was frowning at the girls back.  
He's brow was furrowed and his eyes were narrow.  
"Touya?" Sakura asked softly, as the strange girl, Tomoyo and Meilin were  
talking.  
"Stay away from her, Sakura." Touya was still staring at the girl, while he  
spoke in low calm tones.  
"Why?" She said quietly.  
"Because I know she's bad." At that the girl looked at Touya out of the  
corner of her eyes while still facing Tomoyo. Sakura got a good look at her  
Aura.  
Sakura gasped. IT'S BLACK!  
"What's Your name?" Tomoyo asked oblivious to the fact that the girl was no  
longer looking at her.  
"Lily." She said softly.  
Lily winked at Eriol, Touya and Syaoran. Eriol's and Touya's faces went  
blank, as they faced one another. Touya started throwing punches at Eriol  
and Eriol started using magic attacks after calling out his staff.  
Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo looked stunned at the sudden attacks. Sakura  
brought out her star key.  
"Oh, key that hides the power of the star,  
Reveal your true form before me,  
I, Sakura, by our contract command you,  
Release!" Sakura glared at Lily. Kero and Yukito transformed.  
"I love wrestling. Especially when it's unrehearsed and real." Lily  
giggled. Then she seemed to notice that Syaoran was not moving. "Ooh,  
strong little fella aren't ya." She teased him  
"Hmm." Syaoran glared at her. "At least I don't manipulate people to fight  
my battles for me." Lily looked at Eriol, before smirking.  
"Oh, but it's so much more fun that way." She pointed at Sakura. Sakura  
pulled out a Sakura card, Sword. She touched her staff to the card.  
"Sword." Lily smiled.  
"Sword." Sakura echoed, her eye's announced the shock that she felt at the  
fact that she had no control over her body.  
"Thank you, Eriol." She said loudly. "Great idea." She looked squarely at  
Eriol now. "You're a help this time, rather than the pain you were last  
time." She muttered to him.  
Lily twitched a few fingers, and Sakura lunged for Syaoran with her sword  
raised. Syaoran summoned his own sword. He struck Sakura's sword with his  
own. They crossed swords, holding them there.  
"I'm sorry." Sakura said softly.  
"Fight it." Syaoran grunted. "I know it's hard, but do it."  
They broke apart.  
Sakura raised her sword, her arm shaking, Syaoran took a step back throwing  
his sword arm backwards, behind him Syaoran looked in Sakura's eye's. There  
was pure determination in them. Syaoran got an idea. He drew a yellow strip  
from his pocket, threw it in the air in front of him and slammed the back  
of his sword against it.  
"Goddess of Water! Come forth!" Syaoran shouted. (Note: I know this isn't  
right. Sorry)  
Instead of hitting Sakura full on the water went above her head showing the  
strings attached to the various parts of her body. Sakura was still raising  
her sword towards Syaoran, It was far over her shoulder, ready to come down  
on him.  
Syaoran closed his eyes waiting for the white hot impact of the sword  
slicing through him. It never came, Sakura had cut the strings above her  
very head, missing her hair by inches. Sakura fell to the ground, tired. It  
had taken half her magic, and all of her will power to beat it.  
"Firey." Sakura pulled the card out. "Make Lily disappear."  
Firey spiraled around Lily engulfing her in flames. Soon all that was left  
were ashes on the ground, and a Sakura card in her hand. Syaoran walked up  
to Sakura and sat next to her. Eriol and Touya were apologizing to one  
another.  
"You know," He said looking at the pile of ashes. "That probably wouldn't  
have done anything but stop her attacking for a while." Sakura smiled as  
she closed her eyes.  
"Yeah I know." She said. "But I don't mind. I'll be ready for her next  
time." Sakura swayed and Syaoran steadied her. Syaoran picked her up and  
brought her over to the blanket. Tomoyo walked over to her.  
"Is she okay?"  
"Sure." Eriol said. "She's not even asleep."  
Sakura smiled. The park was full of life, over at the playground.  
Syaoran put Sakura down and he sat down next to her.  
"Have an energy bar." He said not looking at her. Sakura opened her eyes  
and looked at him. "I find they help when you're low on energy and magic."  
"Thank you." Sakura ate half the bar before falling asleep.on Syaoran. (Hee  
hee hee. :])  
The sun seemed to be affecting a few people like that. A couple of toddlers  
were sleeping in their prams, and Yukito fell on Touya. Asleep. Touya  
looked shocked when this happened, but he smiled after wards.  
Eriol looked tired but was talking avidly to Syaoran.  
"Do you know her?" Syaoran asked Eriol.  
"Yes." Eriol sighed. "She tried to control me once before but that was  
before she gained power and. before I spilt my power with Sakura's dad."  
"But who is she really?" Syaoran asked.  
"Lily, as she said." Eriol said softly. "And the enemy."  
The End. 


	5. Lily

Lily.  
"I felt that we should find out all that we can about Lily." Eriol  
announced. They were at Eriol's house. Everyone. Touya, Yue, Kero, Sakura,  
Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Fujitaka. They were sitting in his  
sitting room having tea. The chairs were pulled into a rough circle, Eriol  
and Sakura were sitting opposite each other.  
"She must pose a great threat." Fujitaka said.  
"Her aura's black." Sakura mumbled.  
"WHAT?!" Everyone said excluding Tomoyo and Sakura.  
"Is there a problem with it?" Sakura asked fearfully.  
"The worst people is said to have black auras. " Syaoran said.  
"Only a colour, so lifeless and bland, that concludes of so many colors  
sucked in and taken over can be evil." Eriol was frowning. "I have been  
told that my aura is dark blue, to go with my magic of the night." He  
turned to Sakura. "Is it?"  
Eriol had a dark blue glow surrounding him.  
"How come I can see the colour now? But not before?" Sakura asked. "Before  
I could just feel the presence."  
"You've gotten stronger." Eriol was smiling. "Only trained people, like  
Syaoran and I, people born with it, Touya, who has an especially strong  
intuition, or people extremely strong with their magic, like you Sakura."  
"oh." Sakura said.  
"Do we have any history on Lily?" Fujitaka asked.  
"From what I've heard, she likes to challenge magicians. The stronger the  
better. As I said to Syaoran." Eriol explained. "She challenged me back in  
England. And failed. I was stronger then and she was weaker."  
"I think," Sakura said slowly. "she was the one stopping me breathing. She  
must have known that she had succeeded in injuring me, or she wouldn't have  
taken down the shield."  
"Now that you mention it," Syaoran said. "She did seem a little familiar."  
"But why would she want to hurt me?" Sakura asked.  
"I think I know why." Syaoran was sitting behind Sakura. He was now staring  
at her unblinking. Everyone was facing him. "When Lily was attempting to  
control me, her spell backfired. I had a glimpse of her mind. She's here to  
kill Sakura.And take her magic. Lily has the ability to steal an essences'  
magic."  
"I thought those magicians had died out." Eriol said holding his chin  
thinking.  
"Why?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Because there's nothing more horrible, or insulting than killing someone  
then stealing their magic." Eriol said. "It's like taking some of their  
personality. Instead of being happy," Eriol looked at Touya and smiled.  
Touya was smiling too. "They would be miserable."  
"We must stop Lily!" Meilin Exclaimed standing up.  
"I agree." Eriol nodded.  
"But I'm not strong enough." Sakura said.  
"If we work together and combine our powers we will be." Syaoran said.  
"But she will have the abilities of those she kills." Eriol sighed. "She  
will be mainly after Syaoran and Sakura. Also Sakura as strong as you are  
your still getting stronger with each card you use."  
"What about you?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I'll leave three days before the end of the holidays." Eriol said sadly.  
"Why?" Yue and Sakura exclaimed.  
"Because I'm more of a problem than a help." Eriol shook his head slowly.  
"She can get into my mind. I managed to close off most of my thoughts,  
though some escaped. I'm sorry." He bowed to Sakura and Syaoran. "I know  
spells that would make her more dangerous than she already is."  
"Oh.I have to go Eriol." Sakura said. "It's my turn to cook."  
"That's alright." He smiled. "I don't think anything else is to be said.  
Goodbye."  
"I'll walk with you." Syaoran said to Sakura.  
"Go on ahead, Sakura." Eriol said. "I must speak with Syaoran."  
Meilin was watching them.  
"Don't worry, Meilin." Eriol called out. "It's nothing bad." Meilin climbed  
up the stairs looking dejected.  
"I'll wait for you outside." Sakura said softly.  
"Okay." Syaoran was watching Eriol.  
Sakura walked out the door. Everyone had already left.  
"Do you know the protection spell?" Eriol asked Syaoran while he was  
pacing.  
"Yeah, it was one of the first ones I was taught."  
"What did your teacher say when you learnt it?"  
"The more powerful the person, the stronger the spell will be." Syaoran's  
brows joined together.  
"Yes. I believe you should be able to protect Sakura with that spell now.  
It would be powerful enough to stop lily attacking Sakura at night." Eriol  
was still pacing.  
"Wont that take my energy, leaving me helpless."  
"No."  
"Okay I'll do it."  
"Thank you." Eriol bowed again. "And I just thought I'll get my word in  
first before Tomoyo. Sakura isn't as shy as you.but she won't make the  
first move. She's too unsure."  
"I'll move when I feel the time is right." Syaoran said roughly. "And who  
do you like? Tomoyo?" Syaoran's voice was laced with sarcasm.  
"Uh.um.actually...yes." Eriol lost his cool.  
"What?" Syaoran's mouth was open.  
"I do like T-Tomoyo." Eriol's face was pale pink. "A lot."  
Syaoran fell over animé style.  
He got up. "I better go."  
"Don't tell her yet. She doesn't know what she wants." Eriol begged. "If  
she doesn't hear it from me, she'll get confused."  
"Uh huh. " Syaoran nodded. "Bye." He walked out leaving Eriol alone.  
"That wasn't as hard as I thought." He said to himself as he went to make  
dinner.  
*  
Syaoran closed the door to Sakura's room. Syaoran's sword appeared in his  
hands. He drew a quarter circle on the ground, around the bed, from wall to  
wall.  
"This spell I lay, provides protection.  
From incoming spells from any direction,  
To keep Sakura in one piece, I command you,  
Force field, Release!" Syaoran's sword disappeared after the incantation  
was said.  
He left for dinner. (a/n piece and release rhyme)  
*  
Syaoran answered the front door on Tuesday, at 7 in the morning. Meilin was  
standing there. She wasn't happy either.  
"Syaoran, we need to talk. Privately." She stepped inside.  
"My room." Syaoran closed the door, and followed Meilin up the stairs. She  
was humming as she went.  
"What's that you're humming?" Syaoran asked Meilin as he closed the door to  
his bedroom.  
"I song I made up." Meilin replied as she proceeded to sing it. (I KNOW  
it's bad.)  
"Whenever your around.  
I tend to hit the ground.  
Cause I-"  
Syaoran listened to the whole song and Meilin's news before bidding her  
goodbye. He then made his way to Sakura's room.  
Sakura woke up in the morning, to a soft knocking on her door.  
"Come in." She said.  
"I hope I didn't wake you." Syaoran said as he walked in. Sakura moved over  
so he could sit on her bed.  
"Good morning, Syaoran." Sakura greeted him smiling.  
"Sakura." Syaoran looked fiercely determined. "Come to the Tsukimine shrine  
with me today."  
"o-okay." Sakura said as Syaoran got up, walking. "Um, why?"  
Syaoran stopped, holding Sakura's door open. "I need to tell you  
something." He shut the door and Sakura heard his heavy footsteps as he  
walked down to the kitchen.  
Sakura got out of bed and pulled on a loose pink t-shirt and some tight  
blue pants. She also went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Ah, the monsters awake." Touya said reading his newspaper.  
"I am not a monster!" Sakura demanded.  
Syaoran just continued eating his breakfast, as did Fujitaka and Kero.  
"What will the noisy monster eat today?" Touya teased.  
"YOU!" Sakura shot back.  
"Just an appetizer, for the monster whose stomach is a bottom less pit."  
Touya continued staring Sakura in the eye, over his newspaper. Sakura  
kicked Touya in his shin.  
"OW!" Touya dropped his paper to rub his leg.  
Sakura ate her pancakes as Syaoran drank his orange juice.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Hm?" Sakura looked up from her empty plate.  
"Are you ready to go?" Syaoran said slowly.  
"Yes." Sakura picked up her backpack as she followed Syaoran outside.  
Sakura and Syaoran walked to the Tsukimine shrine in silence. Syaoran was  
looking at the ground in thought.  
"You do know I placed a spell on your bed, don't you?" Syaoran said looking  
at Sakura out of the corner of his eye.  
"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "A protective spell,-" Syaoran stopped and turned to  
face her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "-Green like your aura."  
"How did you know it was a protective spell?" He asked.  
"It looked similar to the shield card." Sakura said.  
"Hmm." Syaoran had continued walking. Under his breath he started singing.  
"Whenever your around.  
I tend to hit the ground.  
'Cause I get dizzy near you."  
Sakura looked at the ground as she sang the next bit.  
"On the darkest day.  
You light up the way.  
'Cause I feel safer with you."  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at one another.  
"Duet?" Sakura laughed.  
"When you came my way,  
I don't know what to say.  
No matter what I do.  
I can't help being in love with you."  
"How do you know it?" Syaoran asked her.  
"Meilin was singing it at the picnic." Sakura answered. They fell silent  
again.  
After about five minutes they arrived. They walked over to the koi pond.  
Syaoran took off his shoes and dangled his toes in the water. Sakura  
imitated. The two were gently kicking the water. Sakura turned to Syaoran.  
"What did you want to tell me?" Sakura said gently. She was still looking  
at Syaoran who was staring forward. His eyes were glistening with tears.  
Sakura smiled sadly as she pulled out a handkerchief. She offered it to  
Syaoran. He looked down and gratefully accepted it. He smiled a smile  
similar to Sakura's. He sighed.  
"I.I.I have to go back home." He said softly.  
Suddenly the place was plunged into darkness.  
Sakura POV.  
Sakura was alone. Just like the dark card. She thought. To chase away  
darkness, you need light! She pulled out her star key.  
"Oh, key that hides the power of the stars,  
Reveal your true form before me,  
I, Sakura, command you by contract,  
Release!" She chanted.  
"Light!" Sakura's staff activated the card. The light pulled at the  
darkness but failed to break it. Light came back to card form.  
"it's hopeless." Sakura cried. "I'm alone!" Her eyes were pricking with the  
tears, that threaten to come out.  
"Have to decide." Syaoran's voice faintly called.  
Syaoran's POV  
Syaoran caught Sakura as she fell. Wh-what happened? Syaoran thought. She  
was fine a minute ago. Syaoran looked around as he felt something. He held  
Sakura protectively close. Lily! Her aura!  
"Sakura!" Syaoran gently shook her. "Wake up. Snap out of it! Sakura!"  
"It's hopeless." Sakura softly murmured. "I'm alone."  
"You have to decide that." Syaoran said to her as he lay her on the ground.  
"Are you really alone?" He looked up at the sky. "Everyone loves you  
Sakura." He looked back down at her. "Especially me."  
Syaoran grabbed her hand. "You can do this, Sakura. I'll help you, you can  
beat that witch!" He looked at her anxiously.  
"Well, she's a which too, you know." Lily walked out from the shadows. She  
wasn't athletic like Meilin, Sakura or himself. She was rather thin and  
tall. She was taller then him by several centimeters, and Syaoran was  
taller then the average 6th grader.  
"What?" He asked, stunned by how tall she really was.  
"She uses magic as too. So if I am a witch, so is she." Lily said. Syaoran  
was standing next to Sakura. Sakura's head placed on his dark blue jacket  
to keep it off the ground. Sakura's feet were still trailing in the water.  
Lily circled Syaoran so that she was behind him, staring at him the whole  
time. Syaoran shifted one foot so he could face her.  
"Yes." Lily said. "Yes, I see it know." She shifted her weight onto her  
left foot. Lily kicked with her right foot and Sakura, still unconscious,  
fell into the koi pond. (Note: I've never seen a koi pond and I'm  
pretending that it is deep!)  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran pulled out a yellow strip.. "God of thunder." The  
lightening surrounded Lily as Syaoran jumped into the pool to save her.  
Sakura POV  
"Are you really alone?" Syaoran's voice softly asked. No. I'm not.  
"Everyone loves you, Sakura." Sakura smiled. She closed her eyes. Warm  
liquid spilled from underneath her eyelids. She opened her eyes again as  
she wiped them.  
"Especially me." Sakura sat down crying happily.  
Suddenly a hand appeared from the wall and Sakura jumped.  
"You can do this, Sakura." Sakura grabbed his hand. "I'll help you, you can  
beat that witch."  
"Light!" Sakura called summoning the spirit of the card. This time light  
successfully diminished the darkness. As it left, Sakura felt Syaoran's  
hand let go.  
"She uses magic too." Lily's voice echoed loudly. Sakura felt hot rage  
bubble inside her. "...So is she.....yes.it now." Lily's speech was  
missing words.  
Sakura felt cold water smack her in the face and she opened her eyes to  
find she was underwater.  
"Ura!" A warbling voice shouted. The water wasn't all that clear, so Sakura  
couldn't tell which way was up to the surface. Giant goldfish passed her  
through the murkiness. Sakura started to panic, as her lungs were burning  
for air. She would soon have to take a breath whether it was water or not.  
Sakura opened her mouth allowing several air bubbles to come out. She  
breathed in the water against her will causing her to cough, making her  
take in more water, drowning her. Sakura's vision went fuzzy and was slowly  
starting to fade to black at the corners.  
Normal POV  
Before she was able to swallow more water, a strong arm grabbed her around  
the waist and dragged her what seemed to be upwards. Suddenly the wind  
stung her cold wet face as she broke to the surface. Sakura was pulled  
along to the dock. She was hoisted onto it and turned to the side.  
Immediately she started coughing up water. Sakura dry retched for a while  
before she started shivering.  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked her as he sat her up. Sakura was still  
shivering violently. Her and his clothes were still wet. Sakura's body  
stung like ice pricking her skin,  
when the warm breeze combined with the wet of her clothes. "How?.Are  
we.going to get.back home?" Sakura asked around her chattering teeth.  
Syaoran was exhausted from swimming, and pulling Sakura who was like a  
deadweight. He shook his head, showering Sakura with water.  
"sorry." He apologized.  
"It's okay." Sakura coughed.  
"Anyway, I don't know how we can." Syaoran sighed. "I would carry you but  
I'm too tired."  
"Syaoran." He looked up.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Sakura's eyes filed with  
tears. She rubbed them with the back of her hand. "You've helped me so many  
times. I don't know how to thank you."  
Syaoran handed Sakura her handkerchief. It was wet but she took it anyway.  
"You can thank me by smiling. Don't cry." He said.  
"I'm going to miss you." Sakura smiled sadly. "Why are you leaving? When?"  
"I'm leaving because my family's moving. I might be able to come back after  
the move. I.I leave in two days."  
"What?" Sakura stopped crying and looked at him. He was watching the fish  
swim peacefully in the water.  
"Yeah, I know.Meilin told me this morning. I don't want to go."  
"Syaoran, your mom is nice. I know that if it was me, I would go. Your  
mother is your only parent, just like my dad is mine. I know you love your  
mother beyond anything else." Sakura said.  
"That's not true." Syaoran turned to her. "You know who I love most."  
Sakura smiled more. Her key glowed, pulling itself away from her. Her and  
Syaoran watched the key as it turned itself into the staff. Sakura grabbed  
it with an idea in her head. She pulled out a card.  
"Fly!" Sakura's staff connected with the card.  
"Sakura. Do you know what you're doing?" Syaoran shouted. "It's the  
afternoon. People will see us!"  
"Not with this." She pulled out another card. "Illusion, let Syaoran and I  
be invisible to all."  
"You can't use two cards at the same time!" Syaoran protested. "You're too  
weak."  
"Physically. Not magically. " Sakura said.  
"But you fought against Lily." She looks like an angel when she uses the  
fly card.  
"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger."  
"But.."  
"Don't worry. You helped me remember. It used more of your magic than  
mine."  
Syaoran sighed giving up. "Shouldn't you use float?"  
"No it's all right." Sakura shook her head. She walked up to Syaoran and  
swung her elbows under his arms making it a surfboard grip.  
"Hold on." Sakura said as they took to the air. The air felt frigid as it  
whipped at their clothes. Thankfully the trip was short and within a manner  
of minutes they had reached Sakura's house. Her wings faded as they landed  
on the roof.  
"Can you get inside?" Sakura asked Syaoran.  
"yeah." He replied.  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked  
"It's nothing a good shower wont fix." He replied.  
"That'll be a while." Sakura giggled as she climbed in her window.  
"Why?" Syaoran followed her.  
"Because I'm going to be in there for ages." Sakura laughed.  
"What?" Syaoran yelped shocked. He clamed down. "Fine, have your shower.  
Let me freeze."  
"I'll be quick." Sakura promised as she left for the bathroom.  
Syaoran's POV.  
"Alright." Syaoran went into his bedroom and picked up an energy bar. He  
put it down picking up a chocolate bar instead. He bit into it, letting the  
smoothness warm him.  
"Good thing it has lots of sugar." He muttered to himself.  
He was tired yet he could not sit down. The fact that his clothes were  
still wet, and made him cold.  
I think I'll wear the jeans, light blue T-shirt and navy jacket.  
The sound of taps being turned off, signaled that Syaoran could have a  
shower. He pulled out a towel as Sakura passed him wearing two towels.  
Blushing slightly he kept his eyes on the towel. He turned on the taps and  
as the water came out Syaoran got undressed. He stepped under the stream of  
hot water and he felt his worries and pain sliding away with the water. He  
washed his hair quickly and his body before getting out. He roughly dried  
his hair, then draped the towel around his waist. He walked into his bed  
room, dried and got dressed. He rubbed his eyes as he sat on the bed. I'm  
so tired. Syaoran thought as he fell back onto his bed, asleep.  
Sakura's POV  
After the shower Sakura felt so much better. The phone rang.  
"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled.  
"Okay." Fujitaka called back. "Dinners in 5 minutes, tell Syaoran."  
"Okay." Sakura yelled as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Kinomoto  
residence."  
"Hi Sakura." Tomoyo's voice came out of the phone.  
"Hey, Tomoyo."  
"Are you coming shopping tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is Syaoran coming?" Tomoyo asked. "Meilin wants to know."  
"Hang on I'll just check." Sakura put down the phone, and ran up stairs.  
She knocked softly on the door be fore she opened it.  
"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran was asleep on his bed. She jogged down  
stairs again and picked up the phone.  
"Yes." Sakura breathlessly replied.  
"He's asleep isn't he?" Tomoyo guessed. "Or you can't find him"  
"How did you know." Sakura nearly dropped the phone in shock.  
"Syaoran wouldn't go anywhere with Meilin unless he really had to."  
"Oh. Well I'll ask him when he wakes up." Sakura automatically replied.  
"Okay. Bye" Tomoyo said.  
"See ya." Sakura hung up and bounced into the kitchen.  
"Sakura. Did you tell Syaoran?" Fujitaka asked. Sakura stopped mid-bounce.  
"Uh.you see." She laughed nervously.  
"He's asleep." Touya said as he sat down to eat. Sakura fell over animé  
style.  
"TOUYA!" Sakura exclaimed.  
She got up and ate her stir-fry in silence.  
"So." Touya said after swallowing. "What did you do to Syaoran? Eh? He's  
not tired for no reason."  
"Actually" Fujitaka said resting his chin on his hands. "I was just  
wondering that. Where did you go today Sakura?"  
"To the Tsukimine shrine." Sakura told them what happened, well from her  
point of view anyway.  
"So Lily huh?" Touya said. "She's worse then Akizuki." He added.  
"Yes." Sakura nodded.  
"Syaoran, huh?" Touya said tonelessly.  
"Yes." Sakura repeated.  
"Water, huh?" He said.  
"TOU-YA!" Sakura yelled. "Get to the point!"  
"What point?" He asked innocently.  
Sakura screamed under her breath in frustration and kicked Touya's leg.  
"Ow!" He glared at her.  
"Lily's really dangerous." Fujitaka said. "I wonder where she lives. I  
wonder who she lives with."  
"Maybe she's like Hiiragizawa and the brat by living alone." Touya  
suggested.  
"No, they weren't living alone." Sakura corrected him. "Meilin and Wei were  
living with him and Ruby-Moon and Spinel-Sun were living with Eriol."  
Their plates were cleared as they continued the conversation. Sakura's head  
hit the table after a few minutes. Touya and Fujitaka turned around from  
doing the dishes when they heard the dull thud that Sakura's head had made.  
"Will you take her to bed, please." Fujitaka asked Touya.  
"I'm..o.kay." Sakura wearily lifted her head.  
"Come on." Touya picked her up on his shoulders, giving her a piggyback. He  
carried her up the stairs, and put her on her bed. "Sakura.be careful."  
Touya warned her.  
When he left Sakura pulled on her pajamas and flopped in her bed.  
Touya pulled up the blind, allowing the sunlight to shine on Sakura's face.  
She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Touya. She sat up.  
"What are you doing in my room?" Sakura demanded.  
"Well, you slept through all of our alarms, successfully waking up me and  
Dad, and you need to be up early don't you?" Touya explained.  
"Yeah."  
"So dad asked if I could wake you up." Touya left the room.  
Sakura got up and sorted through her clothes. It was sunny outside, so she  
pulled out her pink netball skirt and a light blue tank top. Good enough.  
She went downstairs.  
"Good morning, Dad." She said. She leant close to the picture of Nadeshiko.  
"Morning mom." She turned to her dad. "Dad?"  
"Mm?" He was cooking breakfast.  
"Have you seen Syaoran?"  
"He still asleep." He answered. "Can you go get Touya and Kero? Breakfast  
is ready."  
"Sure dad." Sakura walked upstairs and opened her door.  
"Kero! Breakfast!" A small gust of wind created by a small orange-yellow  
blur that was headed for the kitchen. Sakura's face had a stunned  
expression on it. Then she laughed as her hair settled back into place. She  
walked to Touya's bedroom door. She knocked. The door flew open.  
"What?" He asked her.  
"Breakfast is ready." Sakura snapped at him.  
"Ohh, monsters grumpy." Touya said. She stamped on his foot.  
"You bet I am." Sakura walked away as Touya shut the door behind him and  
went down for breakfast.  
She knocked softly on Syaoran's door.  
"Come in." Syaoran said sleepily. She entered.  
Syaoran was still on his bed. He hadn't moved at all through the night. He  
sat up.  
Sakura sat next to him. "Do you want to come shopping with Tomoyo, Meilin  
and me?" She asked him.  
"I think I'll give it a miss." He said.  
"It's your last day to hang out with us." Sakura sadly protested. "Before  
you go."  
"Yeah okay." He smiled. "Why couldn't you wear that yesterday? That  
cardigan weighed a ton." He stood up. Sakura brushed some dirt off the back  
of his blue jacket.  
"I would have frozen. You dragged me out so early. It's your own fault."  
Sakura shot at him. "Don't worry about changing. It's pretty clean."  
"Yeah." Syaoran's eyes suddenly grew alert. "Is breakfast ready?"  
"Yeah." Sakura replied confused. "Oh, no. Kero and Touya will eat all the  
waffles."  
Sakura and Syaoran ran from the room leaving the door to close slowly  
behind them.  
*  
"Ooh. " Meilin cooed as she dragged Syaoran into the store. "Wouldn't this  
look good on me."  
"Yes, Meilin." He sighed. Sakura was looking at dresses near the door with  
Tomoyo. He was watching them. The bell on the door rang as it opened, and  
in walked Ms. Mizuki. Syaoran stiffened. He did not trust her at all.  
"Oh, hello Ms. Mizuki." Sakura said to her old math teacher. "What are you  
doing here?"  
"Buying dresses." Ms. Mizuki answered.  
"Aren't you a bit big?" Sakura placed her finger on her chin as she looked  
up at Ms. Mizuki. Meilin and Syaoran came over. Syaoran was glaring at Ms.  
Mizuki. Tomoyo giggled. "No, Sakura. Ms. Mizuki probably has a niece or  
daughter that she is buying for. Am I right?"  
"Yes." Ms. Mizuki smiled. "How about we go to lunch together. Just let me  
buy this okay." She held up a long black dress.  
"Okay." Sakura and Tomoyo chorused.  
They went outside to wait for Ms. Mizuki.  
"Do you think it's a good idea?" Syaoran asked. "In the past she's been  
there when bad stuff happens. She's usually in the thick of it."  
"I'm sure that Lily has nothing to do with ms. Mizuki." Sakura assured him.  
"I don't trust her at all." He muttered.  
"All right lets go." Ms Mizuki said when she came out of the store.  
She led them to a outdoor table in the garden of the open shops.  
"So who was the dress for?" Sakura asked her.  
"My daughter." Ms. Mizuki picked up a California roll and ate it.  
"What's her name?" Tomoyo questioned.  
"My Daughter? Her name-" She didn't get to finish be cause Syaoran  
interrupted.  
"Is lily!"  
The End. 


	6. Gone

Gone. (This is a short chapter. Please review)  
"I can't believe that Lily is ms. Misuki's daughter." Tomoyo said.  
"They're so different."  
Sakura nodded. They were walking home from the day of shopping. Meilin had  
already gone. Syaoran was walking with them, but he had been silent ever  
since he told them about Lily being ms. Misuki's daughter.  
"How did you know, Syaoran?" Sakura said quietly.  
"Remember at Hirragiwaza's house?" Syaoran reminisced. "How Lily's spell  
backfired? I found out then." They reached Sakura's house.  
"I'm just going to call my bodyguards." Tomoyo said. When she finished  
Sakura and Tomoyo talked until the limo arrived.  
"Bye!" Sakura yelled.  
"Seeya Sakura. Good bye Syaoran. You have to call a lot!" Tomoyo waved as  
the car pulled away.  
Sakura and Syaoran walked inside.  
"Are you going to miss Tomoyo?" Sakura asked him.  
"Yeah, she's a good friend." Syaoran answered. "Do you know who she likes?"  
"Why?" Sakura's brow was creased in confusion.  
"I just wanted to know that's all." He explained.  
"Don't tell her I told you this but she likes Eriol." Sakura said. Syaoran  
fell over Animé style. "What's wrong" Sakura asked worried.  
"Nothing. In fact that's good."  
"But the way you reacted."  
"Was shock and surprise." Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "Eriol likes Tomoyo  
too."  
"Really?" Sakura's face lit up into a smile. "Let's get them together."  
They were in Sakura's bedroom now.  
"No, you get them together." Syaoran corrected.  
"Why?" Sakura asked.  
"Two reasons. One, it's childish. Two, I'm leaving tomorrow." Syaoran  
looked down so Sakura tired to cheer him up. It didn't work.  
"Syaoran, you like childish." Sakura said as she poked him.  
"No, I don't." He responded as he poked her back.  
"No, you don't." Sakura corrected herself. Syaoran was quite shocked at  
this cause Sakura is quite stubborn. "But you are childish!"  
"Am not."  
"are too."  
"Well, if I'm childish, then you're a-a monster!"  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
Eventually, they got tired of arguing and sat down on the bed.  
"Let's go outside." Syaoran suggested.  
"Okay." Sakura agreed. They went into Sakura's backyard. (Note: Does Sakura  
HAVE a backyard?)  
There were cherry trees everywhere with a few weeping willows. Sakura and  
Syaoran sat down on a bench, surrounded by cherry trees that obscured  
anyone from seeing them. The cherry tree's were in bloom, and with the  
small breeze, on that bench it looked like it was raining petals.  
"Syaoran." Sakura said . "I'm going to miss you."  
"I'm going to miss you too." He whispered. Sakura started to cry quietly as  
she hugged him. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her.  
Syaoran's POV.  
He was thinking as they were hugging. "She's not as shy as you, but she  
won't make the first move. She's too unsure." Then he remembered what  
Tomoyo had told him when Sakura and Meilin had gone to the toilet.  
-Flashback-  
"Syaoran." Tomoyo says sternly. She looked mad. He had never seen her mad.  
"You have to kiss Sakura. She absolutely loves you. If you ever get into  
another romantic position and don't kiss her. I will hunt you down. Got  
it."  
Syaoran blinks a couple of times. "O-okay."  
-End.-  
He made up his mind. "Sakura?"  
"Hmm." She looked up but didn't lift her head up much. He put his hand  
underneath her chin to lift up her head. Now he was looking in her eyes,  
her amazing emerald eyes.  
"Don't cry." He than gave her a kiss. A soft kiss, but he could feel the  
electricity as her gentle lips touched his. Her eyes widened but then  
fluttered closed to enjoy it more. After a while they broke apart for air.  
Sakura put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for more. One stray  
thought that wasn't about Sakura. There you go Tomoyo.  
Sakura POV.  
Sakura was crying into his jacket for two reasons. 1, I'm gonna miss  
Syaoran and 2, I wish he would kiss me. Sakura was pulled from her  
miserable thoughts by Syaoran.  
"Sakura" he said.  
"Hmm." She managed. She looked in his eyes but didn't really move her head.  
He put a hand under her chin and forced her to look up. Almost immediately  
she was lost in his amber eyes. All she could do is gaze into them.  
"Don't cry." He whispered. The he closed his eyes as he kissed her. His  
lips were firm yet gentle. Her eyes widened in shock, before she closed  
them. She almost cried with happiness as she too could the static between  
them. They broke apart for air, but it was his last night with her so she  
lifted her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down for some more.  
Thank you Tomoyo, Eriol.  
The next morning felt like a dream to Sakura. It was the same for Syaoran.  
I finally kissed her, I broke the ice and now I have to leave. Life's  
unfair!  
At breakfast everyone was quiet. Even Touya.  
"Monster's unusually silent this morning." Touya said calmly.  
"I'm not a monster." Sakura complained halfheartedly.  
"Yes you are!" Kero grinned.  
"No I'm not. Kero is!" Sakura picked up her breakfast and ran up stairs.  
"I didn't mean it." Kero said softly.  
Syaoran went upstairs after Sakura.  
"The brat is nicer than you, Kero." Touya said behind his coffee.  
"NO HIS NOT." Kero shouted. "I'M BETTER THAN THE BRAT!"  
Luckily Touya and Kero's argument didn't carry upstairs. Sakura was really  
upset.  
"Sakura, it's okay." Syaoran soothed. "I'm coming back as soon as I can.  
Which means I'll probably be here the next day."  
Sakura sniffed. "Really."  
"Really." Syaoran promised. "in fact we're moving to Japan. So I'll see you  
a lot more."  
"that's good." Sakura answered. Syaoran wiped away Sakura's tears, before  
giving her a quick kiss. "I have to go soon. Are you coming?"  
"of course." Sakura replied.  
Fujitaka was taking Syaoran to the Airport.  
The car was silent all the way there.  
"I'll help you with your luggage." Fujitaka offered.  
"No, it's okay." Syaoran declined. He pulled his bag from the boot, as  
Sakura got out of the car.  
She walked into the airport with him. She stood at the gate with him.  
"Well, see you in two days." Sakura said. Syaoran gave her a kiss.  
"Goodbye." Syaoran said. He walked onto the plane looking back only once.  
Sakura blew him a kiss, and he smiled. He left.  
Sakura POV  
Sakura stayed a while afterwards. It was hard to consider that he had  
really left. Sakura cried silently. Gone, she couldn't believe it. Syaoran  
was gone.  
The end.  
(Will Syaoran come back? Should I stop or continue? You answer that. Send  
your answer in email if you can.) 


	7. Home

Home.  
Syaoran's POV.  
I wish I didn't have to leave. Syaoran thought as he stared out the window  
of the plane.  
"Landing in twenty minutes. So please put your seat belt on." The  
airhostess's voice crackled over the speaker.  
Sighing he turned to front to put the seatbelt on. He shut his eyes angry  
with himself. He head was turned away from the person beside him. I should  
be there helping them! He thought disgusted. Sakura's the only one who can  
protect them all. Eriol might cause more problems and Touya can't do much  
either. Meilin could help, but Tomoyo will probably get hurt. Only Yue and  
Kero can help. I hope Lily doesn't hurt them.  
Syaoran blinked, looking up.  
"Oh, are we here already?" He said thinking out loud. The plane had landed  
and was allowing people to get off.  
He got off the plane and walked over to the conveyor belt where he had to  
pick up his luggage. Walking through the security system, after dropping  
his bags on the belt beside the metal detector gates. He went though  
without a glitch, and picked up his bag, which he hoisted on his shoulder.  
He nearly dropped the bag he was carrying, when he caught sight of his  
mother. Only then did he realize how much he'd missed her. He walked  
briskly over to her, where she gave him a hug.  
Normal POV  
Sakura woke up the next morning feeling, well not feeling. It was as if  
Syaoran's leaving had numbed her. Tomoyo had dragged her along to a picnic  
with her and Eriol.  
She got up and pulled some clothes, it didn't matter to her which ones.  
A light pink dress that fell to her knees. It was a warn sunny day with a  
slight breeze, but a warm breeze nonetheless.  
She went down stairs not caring about doing her hair.  
"Mornin' mom, dad, Touya." Sakura greeted them all.  
Touya took a sip from his cup, before picking up the newspaper.  
"Ah look. The mon-" Touya started, but was silenced by Fujitaka with a  
look.  
"I'm not a Monster, Touya." Sakura argued.  
"Yes, you are." Touya responded.  
"Well then you're a squirt!" Sakura exclaimed, in her anger forgetting to  
feel depressed.  
"You're the squirt." Touya put emphasis on the word you're.  
"Monsters are big, so you are the squirt." Sakura shot back. Fujitaka was  
glad that Sakura wasn't moping.  
"Sakura." Fujitaka said. "Be your self. Syaoran is coming back tomorrow,  
remember?"  
Sakura brightened. "Yeah that's right. He promised that he'd be back as  
soon as possible."  
"You're loud for such a little Squirt." Touya complained.  
"Monster!" Sakura yelled. She had finished her breakfast and was drinking  
her juice.  
"Where are you going today Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.  
"On a picnic with Tomoyo and Eriol."  
"That should be fun." He said vaguely.  
The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled as she picked up her bag and ran to the front  
door.  
"Hi, Tomoyo." Sakura said quickly. "Hi, Eriol."  
"Shall we go?" Eriol asked holding his picnic basket under his arm.  
"Sure." Sakura replied. They walked down the street talking.  
"You seem happy, Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
"I am happy." Sakura said simply.  
"That's good." Tomoyo assumed.  
"It is." Eriol said. "She can't dwell on Syaoran's departure-" He cut  
himself off realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry."  
Sakura waved her hands frantically as she sweat dropped. "No it's all  
right. He said he'd be back by tomorrow if he could."  
"I look forward to seeing him." Tomoyo said. Eriol's eyes were  
concentrating on the ground so Tomoyo tried to cheer him up.  
"Do you like those shoes, Eriol?" She teased.  
"Actually, yeah, I do." He retorted.  
"Sakura isn't upset, you know." She told him.  
"I know I made a mistake." He sighed.  
Sakura walked behind them thinking. She kept her eyes on the ground.  
Sakura's thoughts  
How am I to beat Lily? Even with Kero and Yue in my staff or Eriol joining  
forces with me, I will still be too weak to beat her. Syaoran's magic is  
nearly as powerful as mine. Soon he will be stronger.but he's not here.  
Normal POV  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo sounded concerned waved a hand in front of Sakura's face.  
She blinked and looked up.  
"Wha.Sorry." Sakura apologized.  
"That's okay." Tomoyo giggled. "We just asked you if you want to sit  
anywhere in particular."  
Sakura had been so busy thinking that she didn't notice that they were all  
ready at the park. "Anywhere." Sakura waved her hand dismissively.  
"How about over there." Eriol pointed over to a patch of grass next to a  
pond.  
"Yeah." Sakura and Tomoyo said in unison.  
They set up the picnic when Kero flew out of Sakura's bag.  
"What were you talking about?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
"Oh.um.just.uh." Tomoyo lost her cool and sputtered to answer the question.  
"It's okay." Sakura assured her. "I sort of know what you were talking  
about. Was it who you liked."  
"uh.sort of." Tomoyo said. "it was more about who we thought was cute."  
"Did he say you?" Sakura leaned forward.  
"He didn't mention it." Tomoyo's voice trembled a little. Being a singer  
she could usually control her voice. Eriol had finished putting out the  
food.  
"Yes I did." Eriol interrupted. "Only softly. I guess you couldn't hear me.  
Sorry."  
"Don't worry." Tomoyo sounded a bit hurt.  
"I'm going over here." Sakura pointed to the pond. "And Kero's going to  
come with me."  
Sakura, Kero POV  
Sakura grabbed Kero away from the cupcakes to where she had pointed.  
"What's the big idea?" Kero demanded.  
"I wanted to give them some time alone." Sakura stared at the pond surface.  
She sat down at the edge with Kero sitting next to her.  
"I never thought of them, together." Kero said watching the ducks.  
"they are really alike." Sakura explained. "both Eriol and Tomoyo look out  
for everyone before themselves. They're both kind, gentle and love every  
living creature for what it is."  
"Do you spend hours thinking up that speech." Kero grumbled.  
"Ker-o!" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Sa-Sakura!" Tomoyo called. Sakura turned around to find out what she was  
yelling about. A gasp escaped her lips.  
Eriol, Tomoyo POV.  
"Tomoyo." Eriol said.  
"What?" Tomoyo asked smiling.  
"I must tell you something." Eriol said seriously. "I think I'm in love  
with you."  
Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears, as she flung her arms around him.  
"I love you too." Eriol smiled as he hugged her.  
"My, my." A sadistic voice cooed. "Ain't this touching."  
Tomoyo lifted her head to see the tall prowling figure of Lily.  
"Sa-Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.  
"That's it, cry for your mummy." Lily taunted.  
Normal POV.  
"What do you want Lily?" Sakura asked as she came up.  
"To say hello." Her eyes flashed menacingly at Eriol.  
"You can go now." Eriol said.  
"Oh, is this how you treat friends." Lily mocked. "I'm so upset."  
Sakura pulled out her Star key. "Release." She pulled out the Sleep and  
Erase. "Sleep. Knock the people at this park out and Erase, make them  
forget what just happened."  
"Still using your staff, baby?" Lily taunted.  
Sakura looked at her staff. There was nothing wrong with using a staff, is  
there?  
Lily raised an eyebrow. She lifted her hand above her head. "Sphere of  
darkness! Come to my call!" Lily cried. A black sphere grew on her palm  
similar to Yue's ball of light.  
"Run, Sakura!" Kero shouted.  
Lily threw the sphere as Sakura jumped backwards. A small crater was all  
that remained where the ball of darkness had landed. Sakura turned and ran.  
Every few meters Lily would launch another attack, spraying Sakura with  
rocks and dirt.  
Suddenly Sakura realized that there were no more attacks or taunts.  
What's going on?  
A scream erupted from the distance.  
"Tomoyo!" Yelled Sakura, running off in the direction that it came from.  
"That's.it, Lily." Sakura panted as she arrived. "I've had enough of you."  
"How can you beat me without doubling your power with your boyfriend." Lily  
spoke of Sakura's fears. "He is cute. You don't deserve him."  
"I know." Sakura shouted. "He does deserve better." Sakura lowered her  
voice. "But you're not better. In fact your scum." Sakura started yelling  
again. "And I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do. Even if it  
kills me."  
"Sakura.No!" Tomoyo pleaded.  
Lily threw another ball that hit Sakura. She screamed as she fell  
backwards. She didn't move.  
"NO!" Syaoran yelled.  
Syaoran POV.  
"We're living here!" Syaoran yelled. "Why'd you make me leave?"  
He stormed out of the house and walked down the street. Syaoran froze when  
he heard a scream. He ran and hid in the bushes. It was Lily! She had  
Tomoyo and Eriol cornered. He couldn't see their faces properly he was too  
far away. Then Sakura ran over. She stood protectively in front of the  
other two.  
"That's.it." Sakura's chest heaved. "I've had enough of you."  
Syaoran couldn't hear all of what was being said though he did catch some  
words.  
"Your boyfriend." Lily was speaking. "He is cute. You don't deserve him."  
Syaoran balled his fists in anger. What would you know, you bitch!  
"I know, he.deserve better." Syaoran fell over animé style. "Your.better."  
What are you talking about, Sakura? "I.destroy you.Even if it kills me."  
Syaoran felt his heart catch in his chest, and had to lean over to try to  
breathe. He heard a scream and looked up to see Sakura falling backwards.  
Syaoran closed his tear filled eyes and shook his head. It can't be. It  
just can't. He came out from the bushes.  
"NO!" He ran over to Sakura.  
"Syaoran?" She opened her eyes as she got up.  
"But!?" Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran cried in harmony.  
Sakura raised the shield card, to show them.  
"WHAT?!" Lily screamed outraged.  
"Let's talk later." Sakura said as she turned to face Lily.  
"Together?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded.  
"Fire! Come to my aid!" Syaoran pulled out the card, before slamming it  
against the flat of his sword. (Note: This is the English version. Sorry, I  
don't know the Japanese one.)  
"Windy!" Sakura cried dealt out her instructions at the same time as  
Syaoran. "Combine with fire and create a strong cage that will trap our  
"Friend"."  
Windy spiraled around the stream of fire, pushing it in the direction that  
it needed to go. Soon strings of fire, being powered by Windy, crisscrossed  
around Lily trapping her.  
Lily's teeth were clenched, as she knew the fire would hurt her.  
"You may be strong together, but only a bit." Lily dived out of the circle,  
before rolling. The fire had burnt most of her hair which now only came  
halfway up her back instead of near her waist. Lily turned and ran fading  
in the shadows. Sakura slowly sank down to the ground.  
The fire circle blew away and Windy returned to its card form in Sakura's  
hand. Sakura put it away before the Erase came back and then Sleep. Sakura  
was putting them away before she stopped, looking up, realizing that Eriol  
and Syaoran were staring at her with shocked and surprised expression. She  
made sure the cards were tucked in properly.  
"What?" She looked from one to the other. "Is something wrong?"  
Eriol held out his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up.  
"You held all three cards?" Eriol asked incredulously. "At the same time."  
"Yeah." Sakura looked taken aback by all the attention. "Was that wrong?"  
"I knew you could hold TWO cards, but three, not to mention one attacking."  
Syaoran was shaking his head. "Are you tired?"  
"No." Sakura shook her head. "I've been using two powerful cards at the  
same time I guess, it wasn't that much different when Sleep and Erase were  
out but dormant. So it wouldn't have needed that much power so I stayed  
awake, because it was like I was using Windy and I'm babbling, aren't I?"  
Eriol nodded. "Every time you use a card, you grow a bit stronger. As soon  
as you can support all the cards independently and Yue and Kero, your magic  
will reach it's full potential and no longer strengthen." Eriol guessed.  
"Either that or your magic will change after using several magic exercises.  
But your magic does have a limit." He turned to Sakura. "Can you support  
time yet?"  
"No." They had packed up their basket and were ready to leave. "Time got  
stronger when I changed it, but it takes around twenty minutes before I  
faint."  
"How do you know?" Tomoyo had Eriol's arm around her waist.  
"Touya was going to eat my dessert, and I used Time so I could have it, but  
I had to eat it with one hand making me eat it slowly. I managed to eat it  
all before I fainted." Sakura laughed. They were out on the footpath now.  
In front of the parks entrance.  
"Tomoyo and I are going to Tomoyo's house, okay?" Eriol said he pointed in  
the other direction. Sakura and Syaoran were going the other way. Syaoran  
shrugged and they started walking away.  
E + T POV.  
Eriol was smiling. How could he not. He was walking along the street with  
Tomoyo towards her house, with the sun shining and the flowers are in  
bloom. Tomoyo was unbelievably beautiful, with her long dark hair which was  
a blue-purple colour, her amethyst eyes and her sweet singing voice. Eriol  
didn't think he would get a crush so early in life. Not to mention love.  
Geez, I'm only twelve. I turn thirteen soon though! Oh, no. I leave on  
Friday. Two days away. I better move fast.  
"Um.Eriol." Tomoyo said timidly.  
"Yes."  
"You leave in a few days. So what's the point of being together?" She  
sounded hurt and slightly angry. Eriol stopped, still holding Tomoyo's  
waist, making her swing around so that she was facing him.  
"What's the point of not being together?" Eriol asked.  
"Because you're leaving in two days." Tomoyo said stubbornly.  
"So? Let's spend all the time we have together." Eriol said as he gave her  
a hug.  
"Okay" Tomoyo whispered happily.  
Tomoyo leant back to look at Eriol.  
"I should have known-"  
She cut herself off as she saw the look in Eriol's eyes. She smiled as he  
pulled her into a kiss.  
"Moving a little fast, aren't we?" Tomoyo giggled when she came up for air.  
"Just making use of what little time we have." Eriol smiled.  
Tomoyo wrapped both her arms around Eriol's midriff and leant her head on  
his shoulder. Eriol still had his arm wrapped round Tomoyo's waist.  
Together they walked to Tomoyo's house.  
S + S POV (Note: I can't be bothered writing the whole name.)  
Sakura watched her feet as she walked.  
"What's wrong?" Syaoran inquired.  
"Are you going back when school starts?" She asked quietly.  
"No." He smiled as Sakura's head shot up and she looked at him stunned.  
"But." Sakura complained.  
"Don't worry." He said as they reached Eriol's house. "Mom's letting me  
stay."  
"Won't your mom want you to stay with her." Sakura looked puzzled.  
"I will be." He gazed at the house. Sakura turned around to look at the  
house as well.  
"So you're going home?" Sakura sounded disappointed.  
"This," Syaoran pointed to the sign next to the house that said Sold. He  
then nodded to the house. "Is my new home."  
The End. 


	8. Tears

(Isn't it amazing? I continually forget to do a disclaimer. God damn I'm  
dumb. Any way I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. Though by now I do own you.  
Soon you will be sucked into your computer and your soul will be mine. Your  
body (still in the computer) will be able to do any thing though. You can  
be Lara croft or can star in a cool game. MWA HA HA. I've been laughing too  
much. I'm not insane.just bored. That's why I changed the font.)  
Tears.  
"Oh wow!" Sakura exclaimed as she read the back of Touya's Friday  
newspaper. "The skate park everyone's been talking about is opening today."  
"Since when do you read the paper, squirt?" Touya asked putting it down.  
"Hey!" Sakura complained. "I was reading that."  
"Didn't know that monster's can read." Touya mumbled.  
Sakura kicked him. Hard, in the shin.  
"Ow." He complained as he rubbed his leg.  
"Serves you right." Sakura told him.  
"Squirt kicks hard." Touya commented when he finished rubbing his leg.  
"I'm not a squirt either!" Sakura went to kick Touya again.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Touya exclaimed as he moved his leg out the way.  
"Well," Sakura said as she ate the rest of the pancakes. "I'm going to ring  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran." She ran to the phone, picked it up and ran  
upstairs. She rang Tomoyo first. Tomoyo picked up on the first ring.  
"Hello." Tomoyo said.  
"Hi, Tomoyo." Sakura said. "Do you want to go to the new skate park with  
me?"  
"Okay." Tomoyo agreed. "Don't go anywhere. I have some clothes for you to  
wear."  
"Sure." Sakura replied as she sweat dropped. "See you soon." She hung up.  
"Hello?" A bright voice asked.  
"Hi, is Syaoran there?" Sakura asked uncertainly.  
"Sure, just wait a sec." The sound of the phone being covered by a hand.  
"Soya sauce! Phone!" Syaoran's mother called.  
(Note: Sorry I don't know what Syaoran's mother's name is, or what her  
nickname for him is. I know this ones daggy, I came up with it in two  
secs.)  
"What!" Syaoran's voice was muffled because his mother's hand was still on  
the phone. "Don't call me that when you're on the phone! Who is it anyway?"  
The echo sound disappeared as his mum took her hand off the receiver.  
"Sorry, but who is this?" She asked.  
"It's Sakura." Sakura tried not to laugh.  
"WHAT!?" Sakura heard Syaoran roar. "I know!" It sounded like Syaoran's mum  
had told him who it was again. Syaoran then picked up the phone.  
"Hi Sakura." He now sounded tired.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
"So, would Soya sauce like to come to the new stake park with Sakura and  
Tomoyo?" Sakura teased.  
"Shaddup." Syaoran replied testily.  
"Sorry." Sakura laughed. "Can you invite Eriol and Meilin?"  
"Sure, I'll go asked them now. And Sakura?" He added.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I bring my BMX?"  
"I'm not stopping you."  
"Okay." A clang told Sakura that Syaoran had put down the phone. A few  
minute later he picked it up. "Yeah, they're coming."  
"Meet at my house at 9?" Sakura suggested  
"Sure." Syaoran hung up.  
The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Sakura ran downstairs with the phone still in her hand. She  
flung open the door.  
"Hi To-" Sakura fell over animé style when she saw that Tomoyo had brought  
her van. "Hi Sakura." Tomoyo said as she walked in.  
Sakura closed the door and put the phone on the hook.  
"Come on!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her up  
to her bedroom. "Quick, try it on." Tomoyo shoved the outfit into Sakura's  
hands and forced her into her room.  
Sakura emerged a few minutes later wearing a light pink no-sleeved top that  
showed her midriff, a open, unzipped short-sleeved dark pink jacket with  
gray cargo shorts. Sakura looked at her outfit impressed.  
"That outfit just screams extreme." Tomoyo said happily. "Wait! One more  
thing." Tomoyo jammed a gray baseball cap, backwards on Sakura's head. Part  
of Sakura's fringe came out of the hole to change the size of the cap,  
while the rest was stuck to the sides of her face.  
"That'll keep the hair out of your eyes." Tomoyo said happily.  
"Cool." Sakura said.  
"Good looking and practical." Tomoyo laughed.  
The doorbell rang. Sakura and Tomoyo stopped what they were doing to  
listen. The sound of footsteps, a door opening.  
"What do you want." Touya's voice floated up the stairs.  
"Sakura invited us." Eriol could be heard.  
"No, Meilin." Syaoran now.  
"Ohh." Meilin sounded disappointed.  
"Okay, okay." Sakura smiled as she heard the panic in Touya's voice.  
"Looking good." Eriol said as he came up the stairs. He went over to Tomoyo  
and swept her up in his arms.  
"Aren't you leaving today?" Sakura asked after Eriol had given Tomoyo a  
quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah but later." He replied.  
"Meilin, you can't kick him." Syaoran had come into Sakura's room.  
"Why not?" Meilin replied sulkily as she followed him in.  
"Because knowing you, you would kill him!" Syaoran sounded exasperated.  
"Meilin tried to kick Touya." Eriol explained. Tomoyo looked shocked while  
Sakura laughed.  
"Why did you stop her, Syaoran?" Sakura mock complained.  
"Ah.Sorry." Syaoran apologized.  
"She's joking!" Meilin said punching him in the arm.  
"OW!" Syaoran grumbled holding his arm.  
"Quit being such a baby." Meilin waved her hand absently. "Lets go." They  
walked out of Sakura's room. "You look good by the way." Meilin added to  
Sakura.  
"Th-thanks." Sakura replied embarrassed. They walked down the stairs ready  
to leave when Fujitaka stopped Sakura and Syaoran.  
"Take this." Fujitaka handed them lunches for everyone.  
"Thanks dad." Sakura said.  
"Thank you." Syaoran agreed.  
Sakura handed hers to Meilin as she put on her roller blades. When Sakura  
went to take it back Meilin refused.  
"I'll take it. I'm going to leave when Eriol goes. He taking me home."  
"Aren't you going by plane, Meilin?" Sakura asked.  
"Eriol doesn't go anywhere by plane." Meilin said slyly.  
"Really." Sakura looked amazed. Meilin left her to think.  
Syaoran was walking by himself at the back of the group thinking. Meilin  
had taken his bike off him and was currently towing Sakura along.  
Syaoran's Thoughts  
It seems that when I left, I created a rift. We got real close but now  
we're back to where we started. What happened? Why are we acting like this?  
I wouldn't go up to her now.it would be too embarrassing. Is that why?  
We're embarrassed? I don't know.  
"What happened Syaoran?" A quiet voice said in his ear. He shook his head.  
"I don't know Tomoyo." He looked at her. "We're only like this when we're  
with other people. We're much closer when we're alone."  
"You'll come around. I know it." Tomoyo ran to catch up with Eriol and  
Meilin.  
They rounded the corner, and they saw it.  
"Oh wow!" Sakura exclaimed her eyes lighting up.  
"Cool!" Syaoran looked awed.  
Half pipes, fun boxes and rails to grind. No doubt about it, the skate park  
was awesome.  
Sakura bladed to the fence, watching the kids already on it pulling tricks  
and air. Tomoyo pulled out her video camera.  
"Why did you bring that?" Eriol asked her.  
"Sakura and Syaoran are very competitive. They will pull off some great  
tricks." Tomoyo pointed out. "It will look great."  
Tomoyo, Eriol and Madison sat down at a table. Syaoran had someone's skate  
board and was pulling off some ground tricks. People around him were  
clapping. (Note: I don't know much about tricks so I might describe them.)  
He was balancing on the end of the skateboard while it was upright. Sakura  
and Meilin were clapping. Syaoran fell off, hurting himself.  
"What did you distract me for?" He asked them as he walked past. He took  
the BMX off Meilin and sat on it.  
"Where did you learn how to do those tricks?" Sakura asked.  
"Around." He replied.  
"Well I'm heading for the half pipe." Sakura pointed behind her. (Note:  
Actually there are several. She' going on a med-large one.) "Wanna come?"  
"Sure." He looked at it behind her.  
"I bet." Sakura looked at him slyly. "I can do more tricks than you."  
Sakura rushed to the ramp that wasn't occupied.  
"Told ya." Tomoyo got up, following Sakura. "Ooh.I'm gonna get some great  
shots." Tomoyo cooed when she got to the top.  
Sakura came up to the edge and flew up. She attempted a 450 and pulled it  
off. She came down backwards and jumped onto the top of the half pipe where  
Tomoyo was standing. Syaoran lifted his foot and pedaling hard he went  
down the side. He came up to the lip and pulled a wheelie on the sliver  
peg. He twisted his handle bars around as he came off the lip of the half  
pipe and up the other side waiting for Sakura to take her turn. By now a  
crowd had gathered around the pipe.  
"No fair!" Sakura complained. "I don't have grind plates."  
She jumped sliding down the half pipe. Coming up she grabbed the lip of the  
half pipe and pulled herself into a one handed handstand. The other hand  
was holding her right blade, the one with the brake. Sakura pushed off,  
grabbing air, managing to pull off a 360 before coming up, backwards, to  
the other side. There was applause from the crowd that had gathered.  
"Try and beat that!" Some kid yelled out.  
"I will." Syaoran muttered. He reared the bike onto the back wheel and rode  
down the side. As he came up he put all his body weight onto the handle  
bars lifting himself off, he swung the body off the bike around. He landed  
on the lip, before riding to the other side to meet Sakura.  
"I have a special something to dish up." Sakura said as she jumped off. She  
gathered speed, grabbed heaps of air and spun around very fast. A 900.  
Seven and a half times spinning around.  
Sakura POV  
Sakura felt a bit sick after pulling off a 900. It wasn't like she was  
going to throw up, and it felt oddly familiar. She was just coming down to  
meet the half pipe when it faded.  
What happened? Will I land on the ground? Or is it just invisible? How will  
I know?  
A pain shot through Sakura's foot. Her hands grabbed her foot, applying  
pressure. Only when she looked up did she realize that she wasn't on the  
ramp anymore. She was surrounded by trees.  
Where am I?  
"Did you hurt your foot?" Lily said walking through the bushes.  
"Actually, yes, you did hurt my ankle." Sakura shot back. She recognized  
that feeling back at the ramp. It was Lily's aura she could sense. "Are you  
going to try to kill me?"  
"Yes, but not straight away." Lily said as she sat down on a stone bench.  
"I want you to answer some questions first. Is Eriol going home today?"  
"What's it to you?" Sakura said quickly.  
"His an old nemesis of mine." She had one hand holding her chin.  
"Yeah, he is." Sakura said softly.  
"Oh no, I wanted to use more of his idea's. it doesn't matter. I'll find  
something else to play with.like that cute brother of yours Sakura." Lily  
teased. Sakura tired to stand up, but she fell to her knees through the  
pain in her ankle. "Or that other guy that you hang around with. Syaoran,  
is it? Hmm, I'll have fun with them until I get bored enough to kill them."  
"I can't let that happen." Sakura took off her roller blades and stood up  
holding onto a tree for support. "Release! They say that what doesn't kill  
us, makes us stronger. And you haven't managed to kill me yet." Lily turned  
to make a run for it. "LOOP! Stop Lily from running away." Lily reappeared.  
Loop returned to Sakura. Lily sneered but Sakura could see fear reflected  
in her eyes.  
"I'm still stronger then you." Lily scoffed. "And I can move."  
Lily's eyes went slack as she fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
"No you can't!" a voice said.  
"What the-" Sakura exclaimed.  
"Hi Sakura." Meilin stepped out of the bushes.  
"How long have you been there?" Sakura asked.  
"Um." She put her hand to her chin. "A while." Her eyes lit up. "Oh!  
Syaoran's looking for you!" She seemed happy at that.  
"Thank you Meilin." Sakura said as she looked at the ground. There was a  
rustling to their right, and Syaoran emerged through the bushes.  
"Are you okay?" He locked his gaze on Sakura.  
"Fine." She looked down at lily. "What should we do with her?" Sakura  
wobbled as she nudged Lily with her foot. Meilin looped one of her arms  
around Sakura's waist. Sakura held on as Meilin supported her.  
"Nothing." Syaoran said disgusted. "We're not strong enough to do anything  
to her except give her a headache or bruise."  
Syaoran held the leafy green branches apart for Meilin and Sakura to walk  
through. Meilin gave Lily a good kick before walking. Syaoran picked up  
Sakura's roller blades, before he ambled through the bushes himself.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo waved as she ran over to them. "I caught.it all.on  
camera!" She panted waving the camera.  
"How did you know?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.  
"Eriol." Tomoyo pointed to the dark haired boy walking over.  
Tomoyo held up the video camera so that they could all see the screen. It  
showed Sakura pull off the 720 ("Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "that looked  
good.") suddenly, Sakura's image flickered, like it was bad reception.  
"I think you need a new camera, Tomoyo." Sakura said when she saw this.  
Then Sakura's image wavered more rapidly, then disappeared entirely. Sakura  
gasped.  
"That's what we all saw." Syaoran commented solemnly.  
"Over there!" Eriol's voice came out of the speaker. His hand came on the  
screen and the camera was pointed near the gardens. A circle.like Clow's  
and Sakura's appeared but it was different. It was black with a dark blue  
rim. Then Sakura's circle appeared, and faded. Syaoran and Meilin ran  
passed the lens. A few minutes later, Syaoran pushed pass the bushes. The  
film ended as soon as Sakura, Meilin and Syaoran emerged.  
"We should leave before Lily wakes up." Eriol advised.  
"What's the time anyway?" Sakura asked.  
"5 o'clock." Meilin answered.  
"What!" Sakura cried out. "But - but I - it huh? It was around eleven when  
I challenged you!" She pointed to Syaoran. " It only seemed to take five  
minutes."  
"We were looking for you for hours." Tomoyo said.  
"The teleportation, must have taken a long time to move the matter," Eriol  
said. "meaning that for you to be teleported probably took hours. In fact,"  
He turned to Tomoyo. "Didn't you have the camera off while we were  
searching?"  
Tomoyo nodded. "I turned it back on around four-thirty when you felt  
something."  
"Anyway," Eriol turned to Sakura, looking at her foot. "I only think it's a  
sprain, so you should be aright in three days."  
"Okay." Sakura said.  
"I'll take Sakura home." Syaoran announced.  
"Well we're leaving as well." Tomoyo said.  
"No," Sakura said wincing (She had tried to walk.) "Meilin, come to my  
house with Syaoran and i."  
"Okay." Meilin agreed getting her point.  
"Thank you." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
"He is your boyfriend." Sakura lowered her voice. "You should say your  
goodbyes alone." She raised her voice again. " 'Bye, Eriol! I know we'll  
see you again soon."  
"Yes." Eriol replied as he handed Sakura a piece of paper. "I know we will.  
By the way that's a spell that'll send Meilin home."  
"See you later Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran said as he offered Eriol an out stretched hand. Eriol  
looked at it in shock, blinking every 30 seconds.  
"What for?" Eriol asked.  
"Not trusting you, doubting you." Syaoran's hand was still extended. "it  
was wrong of me to."  
Eriol took Syaoran's hand, and shook it. " It was nice to meet you and has  
been a pleasure knowing you, Syaoran Li."  
Meilin threw herself around Eriol and shouted. "Bye Eriol."  
"He's right next to you Meilin." Syaoran mumbled. "what are you trying to  
do? Deafen him?"  
Meilin released Eriol and glared at Syaoran. "At least Eriol's nice." She  
then ran to catch up to Sakura.  
"Bye." Syaoran said hastily as he chased after the two others.  
" Shall we go?" Eriol offered his arm to Tomoyo.  
"You know it." She answered as she took his arm. They walked out of the  
gate.  
~Outside Sakura's house~  
" look at those clouds!" Meilin said, stopping and pointing up at the  
clouds. Syaoran and Sakura also stopped and looked up.  
The overcast sky was a cold steel gray. It looked as though it might rain  
at any minute.  
"We better get inside." Syaoran said. "Before it rains."  
The three off them ran inside. Syaoran left his bike out side.  
" Won't your bike get wet and rust?" Sakura asked him as they walked up the  
stairs, to her room.  
"Oh, man!" Kero's voice was heard as they opened the door. "I lost AGAIN!"  
"Hmm." Syaoran was looking at the game. "You're playing it wrong."  
"WHAT!?" Kero exclaimed.  
"Yeah." Syaoran had straightened. "You turned left instead of right. Right  
is a trap."  
"Aw, damn." Kero said as he found out the brat was right. "Hey, Brat. You  
have the cheat book don't you!"  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Syaoran teased. Meilin was laughing while  
Sakura slipped out of the room.  
"You do!" Kero raged. "Can I borrow it?" He pleaded.  
"What?" Syaoran was thrown off guard at Kero's plea.  
"Please, I'll do anything!"  
"I'll bring it tomorrow." Syaoran turned at the sound of the door opening.  
"Thanks dad." Sakura said opening the door by leaning her back against it.  
"Hungary." She motioned to the tray that she was holding. It was full of  
snacks.  
"PUDDING!" Kero yelled and flung himself at the food that she had placed on  
the floor.  
"No thanks." Syaoran said.  
"I'll pass." Meilin said. "I guess I'm staying. Eriol was supposed to take  
me home."  
"Oh!" Sakura fumbled around in her pockets. "Here it is." She was holding  
the piece of paper that Eriol gave her. " I have to read this, and then you  
go home."  
"But." Syaoran protested.  
"What?" Sakura looked at him. Syaoran blushed, and looked down.  
"I-it's just.you've never.ah.used a.spell like this.before."  
"Oh." Sakura could see his point. " You're right. What was Eriol thinking?  
But you'll be here, Syaoran.so everything we'll be okay." She smiled at  
him. He looked up, still slightly red. "Right?"  
"Ah.yeah." He mumbled nodding.  
Sakura lifted the paper so she could read it. "Meilin. You stand in the  
middle of the room and.where is it that you want to be sent?"  
"China. Mandarin street." (a/n I don't know any Chinese. I know I know.  
Lame. )  
"We stand back." Sakura pulled Syaoran back.  
" I send this thing, whatever it be,  
through the wind, over land and sea,  
to china, mandarin street, it leaves,  
on the warm and gentle breeze."  
Sakura's circle appeared under Meilin. Meilin lifted her hands to eye  
level. The tips of her fingers were disappearing, see through with a faint  
outline like water. It was spreading. Soon Meilin looked like an ice  
sculpture. The outline waved, before it exploded into a million bubbles  
which floated out the window.  
"Oh my GOD!" Sakura screamed. "I KILLED her." She broke down in sobs.  
"No you didn't." Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. "It worked  
perfectly."  
"It was scary." Sakura sniffed.  
"Come on. Lets go get dinner." He said.  
"K" She replied.  
~At Eriol's house~  
"I'm sorry I have to go." Eriol said as he held Tomoyo in his big chair in  
front of the fire. They had the room to themselves, after asking ms. Li if  
they could be left alone.  
"That's okay." Tomoyo replied looking into Eriol's dark blue eyes. "You  
just don't want people to get hurt, and that's one of the reasons why I  
like you."  
Eriol smiled. "I'm just glad that we got to spend as much time together, as  
we did."  
"Yeah." Tomoyo agreed dreamily.  
"Stay here." Eriol whispered after he gave her one last tender kiss.  
(a/n YUK *u* I hate sappy stories! )  
Eriol then retreated, away from Tomoyo and the comfort of her arms, into  
the middle of the room.  
"Oh key that hides the darkness,  
reveal your true form before me,  
I, Eriol, command you by contract,  
Release." Eriol's staffing his hands.  
"Goodbye, Tomoyo." Eriol's eyes were moist, and he knew he was going to cry  
soon. He began to chant.  
"I want to be in England,  
the country I love most,  
take me there, London square,  
upon it's green coast."  
The room was filled with a blinding light, Tomoyo looked for as long as she  
could.  
"Goodbye, Eriol!" She whispered as she covered her hand with her face.  
Tomoyo still had to turn her face away. The light faded, the room as the  
normal colour,, Eriol was gone. Tomoyo crossed the room and opened the  
door, she glanced back at the spot where Eriol had left. The itching of her  
eyes foretold the oncoming of tears. She closed the door behind her and ran  
outside.  
Calming down Tomoyo slowed outside Eriol's house. Eriol. She stared up at  
the dark gray sky. Suddenly it started to rain gently. Tomoyo smiled, as  
she felt the cold rain mingling with her warm tears.  
  
A short story.  
Hey I just want to ask you why all fanfic writers or some Animé fans are  
usually insane. Not totally. Just partly. But hey maybe most writers are  
insane. Look at what Paul Jennings came up with. Please review. I need to  
know what you want to happen. I'm bored. I Wanna kill someone. (I didn't  
exclude myself with the whole crazy fanfic writers!) My computer's  
demented. Does anybody actually read this? Probably not. Ah, well here  
comes the start of a downward spiral to committing suicide. T_T no one's  
giving me reviews. Then comes the losing of jobs, then the bankruptcy,  
depression, starvation. I 'm so bored. I can't spell depression. The  
computer does it for me. : { Hey I made the guy from the Pringles chips.  
COOL! I'm happy now. but you better review. I know where you live!  
Oh yeah.I'm doing a Beyblades fanfic. It's called rain. I mean to call it  
feelings. But I accidentally called it rain, and the chapter feelings.  
It's confusing. No one reads this anyway.  
Touya: Of course not. You wrote it!  
Lucky dog(Real authoress of this fanfic.): What's that supposed to mean.  
Not that you could do better anyway. *sticks out tongue, blowing  
raspberry.*  
Touya: I wouldn't wont to. I'm not that stupid.  
*Kai walks in(From beyblades.)* Kai: Yes, you are.  
*Simultaneously.* Lucky dog: KAI?!  
Touya: Who are you? *suspiciously*  
Kai: What do you care?  
Touya: I don't.  
Kai: Neither do I.  
Touya: Good.  
Kai: Fine.  
Voice in background: Wow. It's like watching someone talk to themselves in  
a mirror.  
Another voice: Yeah.  
*laughter in background*  
Lucky dog: What the-?  
*Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny walk in laughing.*  
Ray: Classic! T.T *crying through laughter*  
Tyson: hahaha can't haha talk hahaha laughing ha too much.  
Kai: Oh, no. *Slaps head*  
Touya: Who are you?  
Lucky dog: *groan* It's not bad enough that you annoy me in the other  
fanfic, Nooooo, you have to invade mine as well.  
Tyson: So hahaha funny. *rolling round laughing on the floor.*  
*four other people walk in*  
Sakura: That was pretty funny.  
Syaoran: yeah.  
Tomoyo: it was like a mirror.  
Kero: No it wasn't.  
Lucky dog: AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!! You are driving me nuts. That's it! I'm  
leaving my own fanfic! *sounds of the door opening*  
Ray, Max, Tyson, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero: Wait!  
Lucky dog: What!  
Tyson: We love ya, you can't leave now.  
Lucky dog: well. *sounds of the door closing*  
Max: yeah! *pounces on Lucky dog* You can't leave! *Lucky dog loses balance  
and falls on the floor.*  
Lucky dog: Help! Can't breathe! *Laughter*  
Touya and Kai: I think I'm gonna be sick. )  
  
Who is the evil person in Romeo and Juliet. I must know please e-mail me  
the answer. Lucky_is_my_dog@yahoo.com.au k? ^_^ 


	9. School

Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura, Delta Goodrem or Kylie  
Minogue. So there.  
Lucky dog: I apologize for what happened in the last chapter. That's all I  
have to say.  
Touya: That's because you have nothing else intelligent to say.  
Lucky dog: Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!  
School.  
Beep, beep, beep, beep. "What?" Sakura asked sleepily as she emerged from  
under her bed covers.  
"Oh yeah." Sakura finally turned off her alarm. "First day of school. Thank  
god it's only the last term."  
Sakura got out of bed and put on her clothes. She brushed her hair and went  
downstairs.  
"Hi dad." She said as she walked into the kitchen. For the first time in  
her life, Sakura had gotten up early and wasn't feeling tired.  
"Hi mom." Sakura sat down at the table in front of her mom's photo.  
"here you go." Fujitaka set down some food in front of Sakura.  
"Blueberry pancakes!" Sakura exclaimed. "Thanks dad."  
Even though she was early she ate her breakfast fast.  
"Bye dad." Sakura said as she got down from the table.  
"What's the rush?" Fujitaka asked stopping Sakura on the last step.  
"She actually did all her homework?" Touya suggested as he walked into the  
kitchen.  
"No. I just feel like it." Sakura shot back.  
"Monster ate her homework." Touya commented.  
"No." Kero said cutting them all off as he floated downstairs for  
breakfast. "She's meeting Syaoran at school."  
"KER-OO!" Sakura picked up the cushion he had dropped on the way down and  
threw it at him. She then ran upstairs feeling hot.  
Sakura picked up her bag, before leaving her room.  
She hurried downstairs and put on her roller blades.  
Sakura ran into Syaoran as she rounded the corner. Sakura laughed when she  
realized that this was where they had met on the first day of the holidays.  
"So.looking forward to going back to school." Syaoran said.  
"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed as they started walking. "I haven't seen anyone  
except you, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin, all holidays."  
"Don't forget Lily." Syaoran said in an undertone.  
"Oh, no." Sakura said.  
"Don't worry." Syaoran said. "You have more than enough friends who will  
support you."  
"Your right." She cheered. "Hey what class are you in?"  
"6-A." He answered.  
"Great!" Sakura yelled. "Tomoyo's in our class."  
"Who do we have?" Syaoran thought out loud as they entered the school.  
"Mr. Tarader. I think." Sakura opened the glass doors.  
"Do we still do music?" He asked.  
"Yeah, but next year you get to choose an instrument." Sakura said happily.  
"I think I might do flute."  
"I would choose guitar." He said slowly. "I think."  
"Touya choose a harder math class instead, but I'm no good at math." Sakura  
said.  
"I'll help you with your math homework if you want." Syaoran said  
automatically as he opened class 6-a's door.  
'Arigato.' Sakura said. "thank you."  
Sakura sat at her desk, pulled out her homework and started doing it.  
Syaoran sat at his old desk as he was instructed to do and pulled out his  
Walkman. He was listening to the radio when a song from Australia came on.  
The only Australian singer he knew was Kylie Minogue and he didn't like  
her. This one was called Delta Goodrem, and the name of the song was  
innocent eyes. He decided to listen to it and watched Sakura do her  
homework as he listened.  
  
" Do you remember, when you were seven  
and the only thing that you wanted to do,  
was show your mum you could play the piano.  
Ten years have past, and the one thing that last  
Is that same old song that we played along  
and made my mama cry.  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
in the cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you wont grow old,  
In a place you wont feel cold.  
And I say.  
Chorus  
La da da da da da, La da da da da da,  
Seems I'm lost in my reflection,  
Da da da da da da, Da da da da da da,  
Find a start for my direction,  
Da da da da da da, Da da da da da da,  
For the little girl inside, who won't just hide, don't let me the stakes of  
light, let me, keep my, faith in innocent eyes.  
Do you remember, when you were fifteen  
And the kids at school called you a fool  
Cause you took the chance to dream  
In the time that's past and the one thing that last  
Is that same old song we played along  
And made my daddy cry.  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
in the cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you wont grow old,  
In a place you wont feel cold.  
  
Chorus  
When I feel things under my skin,  
The bad thoughts always come in  
And when the sun takes over the night  
See creation, how it comes to life  
In my innocent eyes. (a/n I know it's not right!)  
I miss those days and I miss those ways  
When I got lost in fantasies  
in the cartoon land of mysteries  
In a place you wont grow old,  
In a place you wont feel cold.  
And I say.  
Chorus x4" (a/n I'm too lazy to write it all, and it has no purpose in  
this story, I'm just listening to it at the moment!)  
"What!" Sakura frowned as she stared accusingly at Syaoran.  
"Huh?" He was confused.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Sorry. I was just listening to a song." Syaoran said. And thinking about  
your innocent eyes Sakura.  
"What song?" Tomoyo said as she entered the room.  
"Ohiyo, Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
"Morin'." Syaoran said.  
"So, what song is it, Syaoran?"  
"Innocent eyes." He looked at his Walkman, the tape in side was moving. He  
had accidentally taped the song.  
"Never heard it." Sakura said.  
"Me neither." Tomoyo agreed.  
"Here," he handed Sakura the Walkman. " I taped it."  
Sakura sat quietly for about five minutes, listening to it, before pulling  
the earphones out.  
"Oh, it's such a nice song." Sakura exclaimed. "I wish I had a copy."  
"Syaoran give me your walkman." Tomoyo said. Syaoran gave it to her. She  
pulled out her laptop and messed around with the both of them. After a  
couple of minutes she gave him his Walkman back.  
"What did you do?" Syaoran enquired.  
"The song is saved on my laptop, I'll can copy it onto a CD-RW as soon as I  
get home." Tomoyo smiled.  
"Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
"Want to listen to it now?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Hai." Sakura said.  
Tomoyo clicked her mouse on the CD icon, and soon the song filled the class  
room.  
"I should do this for my singing competition." Tomoyo suggested.  
"Yeah." Sakura agreed.  
The door opened and the three of them looked up.  
"hi Sakura, Tomoyo." Chelsea, Rita and Naoki chorused.  
the door opened again and Yamazuki walked in. (a/n I'll use Japanese names  
when I remember them.)  
"Hello, Syaoran." He greeted. "What are you doing here?"  
"I moved here." He answered.  
"Did you hear that song?" Chelsea asked them. "Everyone could hear it in  
the corridors, but no-one knows what it is."  
"What song?" Sakura quizzed.  
"Is it this?" Tomoyo turned on the song again. Innocent eyes went round the  
classroom.  
"Yes, that's it." Naoki said. "Where did you get it."  
"Off the radio." Syaoran answered.  
The door opened and most of the class came in. Chelsea, Naoki and Rita went  
over to some of the other girls. Tomoyo sat down in her seat after turning  
her laptop off.  
"When do you think Lily will come in?" Sakura asked.  
"She'll be introduced like Meilin, Eriol and I was." Syaoran said.  
"how come you weren't re-introduced?" Tomoyo asked.  
"no one new had come to the school, so I could have my old seat and it  
would be the same as it had when I was here last year." Syaoran replied.  
"We have a new teacher." Tomoyo commented.  
"We do?" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed in unison.  
The door opened and everyone sat down in their seats, Sakura turned around  
in her seat to face the front. A gasp escaped Sakura.  
"Hello Everyone." Ms. Mizuki said.  
"Good morning ms. Mizuki." The class chanted.  
"It seems I have the pleasure of teaching you all again." Ms. Misuki  
smiled. "But before I start teaching you I have to introduce someone to  
you." Tomoyo looked scared, Syaoran looked pissed off and Sakura was  
chewing the inside of her cheek.  
"You may come in." Ms. Mizuki said.  
The door opened and Lily walked in wearing a uniform that was entirely  
black.  
"Everyone, this is Lily." Ms. Mizuki said.  
"Hello." Lily said, staring at the three friends in the corner of the  
room.  
"You can take Eriol's seat, that one behind Tomoyo." Ms. Mizuki said.  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo as Lily smirked.  
"Don't worry." Tomoyo said. "She has nothing against me."  
Lily stopped at Sakura's desk.  
"I'm glad I got to be in your class." Lily snickered as she walked to her  
seat.  
Lily flicked a small paper ball at Tomoyo.  
"Opps, sorry." Lily said smugly.  
"what's up with the new girl?" Chelsea asked Tomoyo.  
"You don't want to know." Tomoyo replied watching Lily stare at Sakura with  
evil dislike on her face.  
Chelsea gave a confused look to Naoki and Rita. Rita looked a bit  
disappointed.  
The rest of the period preceded without any events, except when lily used  
her long legs to annoy Tomoyo. Soon it was recess.  
"Tomoyo, do you want to swap seats with me?" Sakura asked as she got up  
from her seat.  
"No, it's okay." Tomoyo said.  
"She'll probably stab you with a knife or something, while your backs  
turned." Syaoran said as he joined them.  
"Shall we leave?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Hey!" Yamazuki said as he popped up. "Did you know that the knife  
originated from Antarctica?"  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes." Yamazuki replied. "They used to pick up shards of ice and -"  
"Come on." Chelsea said dragging him out the room by his ear.  
As the three walked out they heard Ms. Mizuki tell Lily off.  
"I guess she won't be a bother." Tomoyo said.  
"Let's go outside." Sakura said.  
"Yeah." Syaoran said.  
~outside~  
Chelsea was still dragging Yamazuki around as he continued to blabber on.  
"I don't know why those two don't just go out?" Tomoyo said as she watched  
them. They were sitting under a tree.  
"Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked up to see Touya and Yukito at the other side of  
the fence.  
"Oh." Sakura exclaimed as she got up to see them. "Hello Yukito, Onnichan."  
"Hey squirt." Touya said.  
Sakura glared at him.  
"Hey Sakura." Yukito said.  
"What is SHE doing here?" Touya asked.  
"What." Sakura turned around to see Lily standing in front of the front  
doors staring over in their direction.  
"She's in our class." Tomoyo said as she walked over.  
"Watch out for her, Sakura." Touya said.  
"It's a pity we're not in high school anymore." Yukito said disappointed.  
"I can't be there if anything happens."  
"I'll be there." Syaoran said rather defensively.  
  
"That's true." Yukito laughed as the bell rang.  
"Well, we better get to drama." Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah, whatever." Touya turned around.  
"Bye." Yukito said after following him.  
Sakura turned and they all walked to the theatre.  
~theatre~  
"Okay today were going to start a play for the schools open day." Ms.  
Mizuki told the class.  
Murmurs flew around the kids. "I wonder what we're going to do?" was the  
question everyone was asking.  
"We're going to do Romeo and Juliet." Ms. Mizuki replied. "except I've  
rewritten it. I have a hat here. You will pull a name out of the hat and  
that will be your character." Ms. Mizuki said as she passed the hat around.  
"Romeo and Juliet will keep the same names, everyone else's will be  
changed."  
Sakura unfolded the piece of paper.  
"What?" She cried. Tomoyo came over.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked concerned.  
"I'm Juliet." Sakura complained.  
Syaoran joined them.  
"who're you?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Romeo." He sounded disgruntled.  
"Oh you two got lead parts." Tomoyo said. " I'll have to tape it."  
"I'm going to play Juliet's mother, Elizabeth." Tomoyo said. "they don't  
need a narrator." (a/n it's rewritten. My rules.)  
"We're playing your friends in the gang." Chelsea, Rita and Naoki.  
"we'll do the first scene in ten minutes." Ms. Mizuki said handing scripts.  
"I'm not in the first scene." Sakura said looking at her script.  
"neither am i." Tomoyo said.  
"I am." Syaoran said.  
"So are we." Rita, Naoki and Chelsea said.  
"so is Yamazuki and peter." Chelsea added.  
"first scene." Ms. Misuki called.  
~scene one~  
Yamazuki, Peter and Romeo stood at one side of the stage, while Chelsea,  
Rita and Naoki stood at the other.  
Syaoran and the others pointed at the girls on the other side. "hey, look  
who it is." Yamazuki said. "the no good Churchill gang."  
"let's get them." Syaoran said. The six of them ran at each other.  
Chelsea pulled out a gun. "You won't beat us, you evil Starlings."  
Syaoran crouched under a cardboard bush. Then pulled out his own gun. As  
did Yamazuki and Peter. The three girls ran off the stage.  
"There's a party at the Churchill house." Yamazuki said.  
"I'll speak to my mother." Syaoran stared at the gun in his hand. "I'm sick  
of living like this, I want this feud to end."  
They walked off stage.  
~end~  
"okay. Scene two." Ms. Misuki said. "it's looking good already."  
~Scene two~  
"you'll have fun at this party." Tomoyo said to Sakura.  
"Why do we always fight?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
"They started the first one." Tomoyo scowled.  
Sakura sighed.  
She left the room to join the party. The whole class was on stage except,  
Syaoran, and Lily.  
Sakura stood beside the painted window.  
"Why must we fight so much?" She asked aloud.  
Lily walked on stage. Tomoyo walked over to her.  
"What do you think you're doing here?" Tomoyo demanded.  
"My son convinced me to offer this present as a way of ending this fight."  
Lily said.  
"Okay." Tomoyo accepted the present. "Truce." Lily joined the party. As  
did Syaoran. Syaoran slowly made his way over to Sakura. He had his head  
down as everyone was whispering about him. He accidentally bumped into  
Sakura.  
"sorry." He said as he looked up.  
"aren't you from our rival gang?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes. I persuaded my mother to quit fighting." Syaoran said.  
The lights went out at that moment.  
"everyone, don't panic." Ms. Misuki said. "the lights have gone out. That's  
all."  
Sakura felt around her. She found someone.  
"Syaoran?" She whimpered.  
"Yes."  
The lights came back on and everyone was asleep except her, Syaoran and  
Lily.  
"Looks like it's the ending for you Sakura." Lily said.  
She called her staff and held it in front of her. Suddenly a steam of black  
energy came out of Lily's staff and hit Sakura. The black energy continued,  
holding Sakura against the wall.  
"You'll soon die, Sakura." Lily said as Sakura struggled against the  
darkness. "Darkness will suck the life out of you."  
Sakura was growing weaker, Syaoran could see it. He charged at lily and  
knocked her over.  
"Syaoran I've got a plan" Sakura said. "repeat it after me."  
"hidden in the darkness is a light,  
shine through the black,  
to take Lily's evil power is our fight,  
to help her get on track." Sakura said first, then repeated it with Syaoran  
chanting along.  
Lily was glowing black. It was like a black fire around her.  
"what?" She asked herself as the strangest sensation engulfed her.  
"Lily we bind you." Sakura shouted.  
"to stop you causing pain." Syaoran said.  
"from killing and hurting others  
for your own gain." They chanted together.  
"why do I feel so weird?" Lily asked, her voice strangely high pitched.  
"That's the feeling of your spirit being torn from your body." Syaoran  
said.  
"What?!" That's what it does? Why didn't you stop me?" Sakura demanded.  
"she deserves it." Syaoran said.  
Lily's eyes rolled into her head and she dropped to the ground, dead.  
Syaoran summoned his sword and sliced one of the cables holding the lights  
up. It heavy light fell on Lily.  
"Syaoran!" Sakura protested softly.  
"Had to make it look like an accident." He said.  
"we-we killed her." Sakura stuttered.  
"she was pure evil." Syaoran shook his head.  
"we killed her." Sakura fell to the floor.  
She looked really, really sick. She was pale and shaking. Syaoran ran over  
to her.  
"Sakura, are you okay?" he said as he kneeled down.  
"f-fine. I-I'm f-fine." Sakura stuttered. Syaoran helped her up.  
Around them everyone was waking up.  
"ooh." Ms. Mizuki said as she sat up. "What happened to Sakura?" Syaoran  
looked at Lily. "oh."  
"What happened to Lily?" Ms. Mizuki asked.  
"the light fell on her." Syaoran said.  
"with your help?" Ms. Mizuki guessed.  
"can I take Sakura home?" Syaoran asked watching the babbling Sakura.  
"sure."  
~at Sakura's house~  
Sakura was in bed.  
"We nearly lost you again." Syaoran commented as he kissed her.  
"oh, well." Sakura sighed. "you can't say it was a boring first day back at  
school!"  
End.  
Luckydog: I know it's not detailed but.party to go to. Plus no-one  
reviewed. You want to know how many I got! 1. oh, well.  
Touya: who would want to read what you wrote?  
Luckydog: If you want to know, my beyblades one is going fine. People like  
it. So :P oh, no. late for party Bye. 


End file.
